Stargate Atlantis : HS : Magie enfantine 2
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir...


_**Magie enfantine 2**_

**Auteur :** DarkAthena et EnfantTV

**Genre :** drame/romance

**Résumé: **_**« Dans **__**toutes**__** les **__**larmes**__** s'**__**attarde**__** un **__**espoir**__** »**_

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la MGM. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Stargate Atlantis.

**EnfantTV :** Magie enfantine ne pouvait pas restée sans suite alors avec DarkAthena on s'est dit « Pourquoi ne pas en faire une trilogie ?! ». Et bien voilà chose faite. Après plusieurs mois d'attente, voici enfin le deuxième volet. Encore un grand plaisir à écrire ce fanfic avec toi DarkAthena.

**DarkAthena :** Une suite qui s'est malheureusement fait trop attendre, et j'en suis responsable, à mon grand regret. Surtout que la tournure de la saison 4 m'a plutôt rendue dubitative. Mais quoi de mieux au final, qu'écrire nous même les aventures de nos héros, les vrais ? Alors c'est avec plaisir que nous sommes enfin venues à bout de ce chapitre 2. Merci à toi EnfantTV d'avoir attendu si patiemment, et d'avoir encouragé mes idées.

_**Etoile des neige, sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège les amoureux  
Ne perds pas courage, il te reviendra  
Et tu seras bientôt encore entre ses bras**_

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand bol d'air frais. Ce matin, il ne faisait pas chaud et elle adorait ça. Elle avait enfilé sa veste avant de sortir avec sa tasse de café dans les mains. Tout était très calme dans la cité. Les personnes se remettaient doucement de la journée d'hier.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en évoquant cette journée. C'est comme si cela avait été hors du temps. Magique comme l'aurait si bien dit John. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'horizon. Le temps était gris, très laiteux et l'air était frais. Elle était certaine qu'il ne tarderait pas à reneiger.

Ils avaient tous passés d'excellents moments la veille. Quoi que chacun en dise, ils s'étaient amusé et avait passé une bonne journée. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien à Noël. Elle avait enfin dit au revoir à son père et accepter qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Elle bu une gorgée de son café qui commençait à refroidir rapidement mais qui gardait encore une chaleur convenable. Elle avait posée ses deux mains sur sa tasse comme pour se réchauffer. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil hier soir.

John l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à ses quartiers et elle avait apprécié ce retour en tête à tête. Ils avaient mis un long moment avant de se dire enfin bonne nuit. Ils avaient encore partagé un moment fort sans qu'aucunes paroles ne soient échangées excepté un « Merci » de la part d'Elizabeth.

Leur relation avait évolué et elle en était heureuse. Ils avaient échangé un nouveau baiser pour se dire bonne nuit et John l'avait quitté doucement, en lui lançant des regards jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent de vue.

Elle avait passé la nuit à repenser à cette journée et à John. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait faillit à plusieurs reprises se lever et partir le rejoindre dans ses quartiers. Elle avait eu envie d'être à nouveau avec lui… mais sa conscience l'avait ramené dans le droit chemin. Il ne fallait rien accélérer. Leur relation allait déjà être assez difficile comme ça.

Elle avait une sensation assez bizarre. Elle avait assez peur de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait avec John mais elle en était aussi heureuse. Elle était prête à prendre ce risque et faire en sorte que cela fonctionne.

Elle entendit les portes s'ouvrirent.

**Voix : **J'étais certain de te trouver ici !!!

Elle se retourna légèrement et croisa le regard de John qui s'avançait vers elle. Il lui avait manqué. Elle se demandait si elle n'en faisait pas trop. Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Bonjour !

Il se plaça à ses côtés.

**John : **Bonjour !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. John avait ce sourire et cet air heureux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il est vrai qu'hier soir, ils s'étaient quittés en très bons termes et que tout le monde s'attendait à les voir ensemble mais rien n'avait été décidé. Est-ce qu'elle en avait besoin ? Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait et John lui avait montré qu'il était présent pour elle.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Oui rien n'avait été dit mais cela avait été bien plus fort. Et puis elle avait envie d'aller vers lui et retrouver à nouveau cette complicité de la veille. Et le regard de John à cet instant lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

Mais il la laissa venir vers lui et il posa délicatement une main sur les hanches de la jeune femme lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Il n'avait aucune envie que ce baiser se termine mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit le plus approprié.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent ils restèrent le regard dans celui de l'autre. Elizabeth baissa un instant les yeux vers sa tasse puis regarda de nouveau John. Il lui souriait toujours.

**Elizabeth : **Vous êtes bien matinal ?

**John : **Oui… il faut bien. Briefing avec l'équipe 4 avant leur départ.

John grimaça.

**John : **Et rien qu'entendre Kavanaugh se plaindre… s'il me fait encore son cinéma, je lui envoie Ronon !

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque. Même si elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de méthode, elle devait avouer que Kavanaugh était assez agaçant. Et ce qu'il l'agaçait au plus au point, ce n'était pas cet homme mais le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer la situation. Elle était la dirigeante de cette expédition, elle devrait pouvoir se contrôler mais face à lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça ce matin. John le remarqua. Il s'adossa à la rambarde tout en la regardant. Elizabeth bu une gorgée de café qui commençait sérieusement à refroidir.

**Elizabeth : **Il va pourtant falloir vous contrôler !

John leva un sourcil étonné et continua de fixer Elizabeth. Après la journée d'hier, il lui semblait tout naturel pour lui d'instaurer une nouvelle inimité avec le tutoiement. Mais venant d'Elizabeth cela ne l'étonnait pas.

**John : **Quelle est ton excuse ?

Elizabeth se redressa légèrement surprise par le tutoiement que venait d'employer John. Elle se sentit simplement heureuse. John la fixait attendant une réponse.

**Elizabeth : **Je te signale que je suis à la tête de cette expédition et que j'ai du travail qui m'attend sur mon bureau.

**John : **A 6h30 du matin ?!

John s'était redressé et rapproché d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci tenait toujours de ces deux mains sa tasse de café. Il planta son regarda dans le sien comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il voulait lui soutirer des informations.

Elle le détestait de si bien la connaitre. Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'avais pas très envie de dormir ce matin !

**John : **Ah oui !

Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle se redressa pour pouvoir lui faire face. Elle adorait la manière qu'il avait de la regarder et de la taquiner aussi.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai vécu trop de choses hier pour trouver un sommeil paisible.

**John : **Je vois !

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alors qu'il réduisait l'espace entre eux, elle écarta sa tasse, anticipant très bien ses gestes. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

**John : **Des regrets ?!

A peine avait-il posé la question qu'il su la réponse en regardant le regard d'Elizabeth. Non elle n'avait aucun regret.

**Elizabeth : **Aucun.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser très tendre. Elizabeth posa sa main libre sur le torse de John et le baiser s'éternisa. Ils se retrouvèrent front contre front puis se détachèrent légèrement.

**John : **Je crois que je vais être beaucoup plus souvent matinal !

Elizabeth sourit. Elle devait avouer aussi qu'elle appréciait énormément ce moment passé avec John. La cité était très calme et la mer peu agitée. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et elle se retrouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**Elizabeth : **Je vais alors pouvoir te confier plus de briefings…

**John : **Non… en fin de compte je crois que je vais simplement m'habituer à ce petit rituel matinal !

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais les portes s'ouvrirent. Le Major Lorne apparut et vit John et Elizabeth dans les bras l'un de l'autre et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

Elizabeth et John se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. John sentit Elizabeth faire un léger mouvement de recul mais par une légère pression sur ses hanches, il lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile.

Lorne savait qu'il dérangeait mais on lui avait expressément demandé de venir chercher le lieutenant colonel.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train ce matin. Rien qu'en se rendant à la cafétéria, ils avaient entendu au moins 6 personnes échangés leurs suppositions concernant le futur de leur deux leaders. De la nuit passée ensemble, au mariage jusqu'aux enfants. Cela l'avait beaucoup amusé. Connaissant les deux personnes concernées, il savait que cela serait totalement différent. Il était heureux pour eux, comme la plupart des membres de cette expédition.

**Lorne : **Bonjour Madame, Monsieur ! Désolé de vous déranger mais les membres de l'équipe sont prêt Monsieur !

John fit un signe à Lorne.

**John : **J'arrive !

Lorne les salua puis retourna à l'intérieur. Il sourit. Ils étaient touchants. Certains à sa place auraient profités de cette prise sur le fait pour les critiquer ainsi que leur jugement face à leur rôle dans la cité. Mais Lorne n'était pas de cet avis. Le Dr Weir et le lieutenant colonel Sheppard avaient toujours très bien tenus leurs rôles jusqu'à présent. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui.

Ces dires furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit John arriver à son tour à l'intérieur de la cité et le rejoindre pour se rendre ensemble au briefing. John était un sacré bon militaire pour pouvoir laisser une femme comme Elizabeth et venir écouter un type comme Kavanaugh. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu le faire.

…

Elizabeth traversa la salle de contrôle en saluant les quelques personnes de présentes et se rendit dans son bureau. Elle fit tout le chemin avec un immense sourire. Elle était heureuse. John la rendait différente et elle adorait cette douce sensation qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Elle entra dans son bureau. Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux boules à neige qui trônaient derrière son fauteuil. Elle s'assit et prit celle que John lui avait offerte dans les mains.

Elle était vraiment magnifique. C'était réellement la cité en miniature. Aucun détail n'avait été oublié. Son regard se posa sur l'inscription qu'il avait fait graver. « A tout jamais… John ». Elle passa son doigt dessus comme pour voir si elle ne s'effaçait pas. Non elle était toujours là. Comme lui.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de la secouer à nouveau. Elle adorait voir la neige tomber sur le décor miniature. Et elle apprécia d'autant le plaisir retrouvé de ce simple geste qu'elle avait fait si souvent lorsqu'elle était petite fille.

Elle reposa l'objet et se tourna pour se mettre au travail. L'espace d'un fugace instant, une sourde appréhension s'empara d'elle. Car même si elle avait réussit à dire au revoir à son père, elle avait toujours cette peur au ventre bien ancrée en elle. La peur de perdre l'être cher…. Non, elle devait cesser de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées.

Elle porta son attention sur son ordinateur portable et elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder l'heure en bas de l'écran à droite alors que cela ne faisait que 5 minutes qu'elle s'était posée. Elle était pressée d'être à l'heure du déjeuner car John lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher et qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas se joindre à lui.

Elle se ressaisit tout en se souriant à elle-même. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça. Il la rendait différente ou plutôt il faisait ressortir une femme qu'elle avait essayé de cacher.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et reprit certains rapports de ces dernières semaines et même de ces derniers mois. Elle se retrouva vite devant la réalité de la cité…. De la réalité de ses choix.

Cela faisait des nuits qu'elle ne dormait plus en pensant à tout ça. Tout cela la hantait et à de nombreuses reprises, elle avait remit ses choix, sa présence même sur la cité en cause. Elle craignait souvent de se retrouver dans ses quartiers, seule face à ses peurs et ses doutes. Elle avait tenté d'y échapper en prétextant avoir énormément de travail mais Carson lui avait vivement conseillé de se reposer un peu.

C'était toujours la même chose : elle s'allongeait et toutes ces choses ne faisaient que tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Même la fatigue n'en venait pas à bout. A contrecœur, elle avait dû demander à Carson de l'aider en lui donnant de quoi dormir…. Et même quelques temps plus tard, de renforcer la dose.

Elle savait que tout cela n'était pas bon pour elle. Qu'elle commençait à en être dépendante… mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait un rôle à tenir.

Et pourtant, ces derniers jours, elle avait réussi à dormir quelques heures sans rien prendre. Depuis que John avait décidé de mettre tout le monde en vacances en fait. Et c'était peut-être de ça dont elle avait besoin.

John avait eu raison d'organiser cette fête de Noël. Cela avait fait certes du bien à tout le monde mais n'allait pas pour autant effacer tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Ni ce qu'elle avait fait, ni les décisions qu'elle avait prises. Elle savait que certains démons peuvent mettre du temps à être vaincus.

Elle s'adossa à sa chaise en laissant son regard vagabonder devant elle. Elle avait déjà envisagé de tout arrêter… plus d'une fois. Pour son bien mais aussi pour le bien de son équipe et de ce projet. Elle doutait à certains moments, de prendre les bonnes décisions et cela mettait la vie de ces hommes en danger.

Mais elle se raccrochait à cette force encore présente en elle. Cette volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette aventure…. De se surpasser…Mais elle menait un vrai combat intérieur.

Rodney entra dans son bureau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en nouant ces mains sur son bureau devant elle.

**Rodney : **Elizabeth, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de découvrir sur TR567 !

Elle sourit. A chaque fois que Rodney dans son bureau dans cet état c'était pour lui annoncer une nouvelle extraordinaire dont lui seul avait le secret.

**Rodney : **Si j'ai raison…

Il se stoppa lui-même.

**Rodney : **Bien sur que j'ai raison !

Elizabeth sourit à la remarque du scientifique. Rodney restait toujours fidèle à lui-même.

**Rodney : **J'ai trouvé des ZPM !

Rodney et Elizabeth se regardèrent un long moment. Avait-elle bien comprit ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer ?

**GENERIQUE**

**Rodney : **… Et les derniers relevés que j'ai terminé il y a maintenant deux heures confirment la présence de plusieurs ZPM sur la planète.

**Elizabeth** : Eh bien voilà qui semble inespéré ! Après tous ces mois d'efforts et de recherches, nous voyons peut être enfin le bout du tunnel. Et vous certifiez que cette planète est inhabitée Rodney ?

**Rodney** : J'en suis pratiquement sûr oui. Les derniers signes de civilisation semblent remonter à plusieurs centaines d'années.

**John** : Pratiquement ?

Le ton sceptique de John agaça quelque peu Rodney que la découverte avait rendu euphorique.

**Rodney** : Disons que j'en suis sûr à 98

**John** : Et pour les 2 restant ?

Rodney foudroya John du regard avant de répondre.

**Rodney** : Ce n'est qu'une simple question de dernière vérification, qui m'attend d'ailleurs dans mon labo.

**John **: Mais…

**Elizabeth **: Colonel ?!

Elizabeth dévisageait John d'un regard faisant gentiment comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'heure de plaisanter. John lui répondit d'un petit sourire amusé avant de lever les mains pour signifier qu'il arrêtait.

**Elizabeth** : Bien. Donc Rodney, j'attends vos derniers résultats aussitôt que vous aurez terminé avant de pouvoir autoriser quelque mission que ce soit.

**Rodney** : Bien entendu

**Elizabeth** : Dans ce cas, le briefing est terminé. Merci à tous.

L'équipe se leva et quitta la salle de briefing, non sans un regard échangé entre John et Elizabeth avant de partir chacun de leur coté.

…

Le Docteur McKay était concentré sur les derniers relevés de la planète. Dos à la porte, il ne vit pas plus qu'il n'entendit John Sheppard arriver derrière lui.

**John** : Bouh !

Rodney fut si surpris qu'il en sursauta, faisant tomber ses notes.

**Rodney** : Non mais vous voulez ma mort Sheppard ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

**John** : Failli seulement ? répondit John avec le sourire d'un enfant fier de sa bêtise.

**Rodney** : Arrêtez un peu vos gamineries. Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué, il y en a qui ont du travail ici !

**John** : Que dois-je comprendre Rodney ? lui demanda-t-il suspicieux

**Rodney** : A votre avis ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Rodney se baissa pour ramasser ses notes tombées sous la table, et se cogna la tête en relevant.

**Rodney** : Ouch ! Maudite table ! (Voyant John en se frottant la tête) Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

**John** : Savoir où vous en étiez dans l'étude de TR 567.

**Rodney **: Eh bien si on arrêtait de m'interrompre toutes les 5 minutes, Elizabeth aurait déjà mes résultats.

**John** : McKay, il nous faut ces ZPM. Grouillez-vous un peu !

Et John quitta le laboratoire de Rodney aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant le Docteur complètement abasourdi.

**Rodney** : Non mais je rêve !

Voyant bien qu'il ne pourrait passer son exaspération sur personne, McKay se pencha à nouveau sur ses notes, non sans marmonner quelques critiques bien senties à l'égard d'un certain militaire.

Elle avait passé une très grosse journée. Hier avait été une journée de fête mais aujourd'hui, il fallait continuer à faire tourner la cité. Elle avait mal dans la nuque. Elle avait passé presque toute sa journée à son bureau ou a un briefing.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se poser 5 minutes, de déjeuner et encore moins de voir John. Il avait été très occupé lui aussi et ils avaient dû annuler leur déjeuner ensemble. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas vu la journée passée.

Elle passa rapidement sa main sur sa nuque pour essayer de la détendre tout en avançant vers ses quartiers. Il était plus de minuit passé et les couloirs étaient déserts. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de prendre une bonne douche et se coucher.

Cette pensée la surprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie d'aller dormir. D'habitude, elle essayait à tout prix de repousser ce moment. Elle se demandait si tout cela n'était pas dû à un certain colonel. Elle sourit légèrement. Il lui apportait une certaine force, une stabilité. Et elle appréciait cela.

Ces couloirs lui semblaient beaucoup plus longs le soir que le matin lorsqu'elle se rendait en salle de contrôle. La fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir. Les portes de ses quartiers apparurent enfin au bout du chemin.

Il la vit s'arrêter devant sa porte. S'il n'accélérait pas le rythme, il n'allait pas arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Il se mit légèrement à courir et il arriva juste avant qu'Elizabeth n'entre dans sa chambre.

Il l'attrapa par le bras ce qui la fit sursauter et légèrement crier. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre contre un des murs près de la porte. Elizabeth fut soulagée de voir John en face d'elle.

**Elizabeth : **John !!! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !!! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Il lui sourit légèrement pour se faire pardonner.

**John : **Désolé !

John avait attrapé Elizabeth par les hanches et la gardait tout contre lui. Elle avait placé ses mains entre elle et lui comme pour se protéger mais elles étaient maintenant posées sur le torse de John.

**John : **Je ne voulais pas que tu m'échappes ?

**Elizabeth : **T'échapper ?

Elle lui sourit.

**John : **J'ai cru que cette journée n'allait jamais se finir !

Elle lui sourit de plus belle.

**John : **Je préfère de loin les journées en mission !

**Elizabeth : **Bienvenue dans mon monde !

Elle lui avait dit cela avec son air qu'il connaissait si bien. De femme dirigeante. Elle lui avait manqué. Durant cette journée, où ils avaient tout les deux assurer leur rôle, il avait attendu cet instant, ce moment où elle se retrouverait à nouveau dans ses bras.

**John : **J'avais envie de te voir !

**Elizabeth : **Une envie subite ?!

**John : **Une envie que je combats depuis ce matin !

Aucun des deux ne pourrait dire de quoi ils parlaient exactement à cet instant. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avec un regard charmeur en étant à la fois très tendre.

Elizabeth n'avait aucune envie de laisser partir John. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser auquel John répondit. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre très rapidement. Les mains d'Elizabeth glissèrent le long du torse de John pour aller se glisser sur sa nuque et sur sa joue. Quand à John, il serra Elizabeth contre lui et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur les hanches et le dos de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, tous les deux comprirent qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas ce soir. Elizabeth fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en gardant une des mains de John dans la sienne, ils basculèrent tout les deux sur le lit. John fit attention à ne pas trop peser sur elle. Il resta un long moment à la regarder. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la lumière de la nuit et d'Atlantis, pénétrait dans la chambre. John avait planté son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth comme pour savoir si elle était sûre.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de John pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Toute fatigue semblait l'avoir soudain abandonnée. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa à nouveau et ce fut le début. Le baiser s'intensifia et les caresses se firent de plus en plus nombreuses.

John avait besoin de sentir cette femme encore plus près de lui. Il resserra son étreinte et il sentit Elizabeth se cambrer sous ses caresses. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et laissa ses doigts, jouer dans les cheveux de son amant.

Les mains de John trouvèrent le chemin vers la peau d'Elizabeth. Elles glissèrent sous le haut d'Elizabeth et caressèrent doucement le bas du dos de la jeune femme. A ce contact, elle se cambra encore plus contre lui.

Elle laissa aussi ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de John. Leur jeu était devenu de plus en plus sensuel et beaucoup plus intense. Leurs souffles se mêlaient en un même gémissement.

La bouche de John commença son exploration du cou d'Elizabeth et s'attarda un moment à la base de son cou et de son épaule. Elle avait glissé les mains dans les cheveux de John comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

Son corps en demandait plus et les mains de John répondaient à cette demande. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus ou plutôt elle découvrait une femme en elle qu'elle connaissait très peu. John traçait de légers sillons de baisers dans son cou et cela l'a rendait la folle de désir.

**Voix : **Elizabeth !

La voix la ramena quelque peu à la réalité mais John ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Rodney venait d'essayer de la joindre sur radio. L'écouteur d'Elizabeth s'était enlevé et était tombé sur le lit. John et elle pouvaient entendre Rodney appeler Elizabeth.

John murmura quelques mots tout en continuant son parcours le long du cou de la jeune femme.

**John : **Ne répond pas !

Elizabeth était à deux doigts de le faire mais un dernier appel de Rodney la fit douter. Elle attrapa l'écouteur. John se redressa et planta son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Il était sur qu'elle allait faire cela. Il sourit légèrement.

Elle mit l'écouteur sans quitter John des yeux. Rodney avait intérêt à avoir une excellente raison de la déranger. Elle enclencha la communication.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous écoute Rodney !

**Rodney : **Elizabeth enfin !

Elle avait énormément de mal à rester concentrer sur ce que lui disait le scientifique surtout lorsque John la regardait de cette manière. Elle sentait ses mains posées sur ses hanches et le poids de son corps contre le sien… et tous ses sens étaient en éveil.

**Rodney : **…et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que vu la puissance d'énergie consommée pour rien… les 4 ZPM ne tiendront pas longtemps. Selon les relevés transmis par le MALP, ils sont utilisés à 75...

Ils avaient le regard planté dans celui de l'autre et aucun des deux n'allaient briser ce contact. Le regard de John à cet instant la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rougir ou en être fière… Elle était peut-être même bien entrain de faire les deux en cet instant.

**Rodney : **Vous m'écoutez Elizabeth ?

La question de son interlocuteur la ramena à la réalité. Mais cela ne brisa pas le regard échangé.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous écoute Rodney !

Elle venait de mentir. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié… même voir au tiers. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment et le bon endroit pour parler de ça.

**Elizabeth : **Nous devrions en reparler demain matin si vous le voulez bien Rodney ?!

**Rodney : **Demain il sera trop tard ! A ce rythme là les ZPM seront vides dans 72 heures… et chaque minute que nous perdons, nous éloigne de ces très chères sources d'énergie.

**Elizabeth : **Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

**Rodney : **J'aurai besoin de vos talents de traductrice pour traduire certains passages qui me sont encore flous.

**Elizabeth : **Maintenant ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il fallait que Rodney, ce petit génie, ait besoin d'elle à ce moment précis.

**Rodney : **Si nous voulons qu'une mission soit organisée sans risques, ce qui est malheureusement fort improbable concernant l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard…

Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en regardant John. Il suivait la conversation et lorsque Rodney fit cette remarque il plissa légèrement les yeux.

**Rodney : **… Il faut que j'ai toutes les données et là, je n'ai pas tout… alors si vous voulez que je puisse vous fournir des réponses…

**Elizabeth : **C'est bon Rodney !

Elle resta un moment silencieuse en regardant John. Son rôle de leader la rattrapait et elle espérait que John la comprendrait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

**Elizabeth : **J'arrive !

Elizabeth coupa la communication et resta un instant sans bouger à voir la réaction de John. Il resta à la fixer.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée !

Elle se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de John avant de se libérer de son emprise et se lever.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, John se leva et se mit en route avec Elizabeth. Surprise, celle-ci l'interrogea du regard.

**John** : Je viens avec toi. Rodney peut être un peu trop excité parfois.

Cette remarque fit sourire Elizabeth, et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire.

…

Malgré l'heure tardive, Rodney McKay n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les litres de café qu'il avait bu dans la journée y étaient peut être pour quelque chose, mais l'excitation qu'il ressentait alors qu'il touchait enfin au but n'y était pas étrangère non plus.

Impatient, il regardait sa montre, trouvant qu'Elizabeth mettait bien du temps à venir jusqu'à son laboratoire. C'est alors qu'il la vit arriver.

**Rodney** : Ah enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit arriver John derrière elle.

**Rodney** : Sheppard ? Vous êtes encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

Alors que John prit un air offusqué qui arracha un sourire à Elizabeth, Rodney sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose.

**Rodney **: Mais au fait, depuis quand vous arrivez lorsque j'appelle Elizabeth ? Et en même temps qu'elle en plus ?

Le regard insistant de Rodney mit quelque peu Elizabeth mal à l'aise. Car même si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour John, et que la cité était au courant pour eux, elle souhaitait rester discrète.

Voyant la gène d'Elizabeth, et connaissant l'habituelle discrétion de Rodney, John répliqua.

**John** : N'allait rien vous imaginer McKay. J'ai rencontré Elizabeth en regagnant mes quartiers. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'elle. Je suis juste venu voir si je pouvais être utile.

Elizabeth remercia John du regard.

**Rodney** : C'est bien la première fois que ça vous arrive !

**John** : Quoi ?

**Rodney **: De proposer de l'aide à une heure avancée de la nuit !

Voyant que la conversation entre ces deux-là pourrait s'éterniser, Elizabeth décida d'y mettre fin.

**Elizabeth** : Messieurs, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus urgent à faire ? Rodney, vous vouliez que je traduise quelque chose ?

**Rodney** : Oui, en effet.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les écrans, plantant John devant la porte. Comprenant qu'il risquait bien de ne pas revoir Elizabeth avant le lendemain, et qu'il n'était de toute façon d'aucune utilité ce soir, il se résigna à regagner ses quartiers.

**John** : Bon, bien puisque personne ne veut de moi, je vais aller dormir. Ne travaillez pas trop tard Elizabeth.

**Rodney** : Regardez-moi ça comme c'est mignon. Il s'inquiète pour vous.

**John **: McKay, encore un mot de travers, et je vous oublie sur une planète lors de notre prochaine mission.

La menace de John fit grimacer Rodney, qui s'en retourna vers son travail. John et Elizabeth échangèrent un long regard. Chacun y pouvait lire le regret de cette nuit interrompue. Mais ils se promirent que ça n'était que partie remise. Ce fut d'une voix tendre qu'ils se séparèrent.

**John** : Bonne nuit

**Elizabeth** : Bonne nuit

John quitta le laboratoire de Rodney à regret, laissant les deux Docteurs travailler.

…

Le départ en mission de l'équipe de Sheppard avait était programmée pour 11h30. Elizabeth et Rodney avaient travaillés jusqu'à 2h du matin avant de venir à bout des traductions. Un briefing avait été programmé à 9h pour faire part des résultats à l'issue duquel Elizabeth avait autorisé la mission.

Le départ était prévu dans 5 minutes. Devant la Porte des Etoiles, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney vérifiaient une dernière fois leur équipement. Au panneau de contrôle, les techniciens vérifiaient les dernières données, comme d'habitude.

Dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, John et elle revoyaient les derniers détails avant le départ.

**John** : …Et ne t'inquiètes pas, un petit tour de passe-passe, et on sera de retour à la maison avec 4 jolis ZPM tout neufs !

Le grand sourire avec lequel John termina sa phrase, et la confiance qu'il affichait ne firent pas s'envoler l'appréhension qui l'avait saisie dès son réveil. Bien que tout avait été vérifié, que Rodney avait certifié que la planète était déserte, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. La peur de perdre à nouveau l'être aimé l'étreignait au fur et à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait.

John se rendit compte qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, soucieuse et inquiète. Il voulait la rassurait.

**John** : Elizabeth ? Liz ?

Mais elle ne lui répondait pas. Son regard s'était fixé sur la boule de neige. John contourna le bureau et s'accroupit devant elle, lui prenant le bras. A son contact, Elizabeth observa la main de John sur son bras, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'inquiétude qu'il y lisait lui serra le cœur.

**John** : Liz, je te promets que tout va bien se passer.

**Elizabeth** : Ne me fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras tenir John.

**John** : Elizabeth, tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et je te promets de revenir. Je reviendrai toujours, tant que tu seras là.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, Elizabeth baissa le regard. Refusant de s'avouer vaincu, John lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête.

**John** : Je reviendrais...

Ils se fixèrent un long moment et Elizabeth vit dans le regard de John qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et qu'il croyait réellement en ses paroles.

Sur la plate-forme de départ, Rodney commençait à s'impatienter. Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard complice devant l'attitude de leur coéquipier.

**Rodney** : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique encore ?

**Teyla** : Le colonel est en train de voir les derniers détails avec le Docteur Weir.

**Rodney** : Ben voyons ! Et pendant ce temps là, l'heure tourne. Si vous voulez mon avis, ces deux-là font autre chose que régler les derniers détails !!

Le regard inexpressif de ses coéquipiers lui fit comprendre que ses paroles ne trouvèrent pas échos. La patience n'étant décidément pas son fort, Rodney s'apprêtait à monter vers le bureau d'Elizabeth, lorsqu'il se retrouva bloqué par une montagne de muscles en la personne de Ronon. Le regard que lui lança celui-ci le dissuada de toute action à l'encontre de Sheppard. Il ne put alors lancer qu'un regard exaspéré vers le bureau d'Elizabeth.

**Teyla** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si pressé Rodney. La planète est déserte. Les ZPM ne vont pas s'envoler.

**Rodney** : Chaque minute qui passe est une minute de perdue. N'oubliez pas que les Wraiths peuvent attaquer à n'importe quel moment ! De plus, le flux d'énergie que gaspille les ZPM sur une planète déserte…

Au même moment, John et Elizabeth sortirent du bureau, coupant ainsi McKay dans son élan. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la plate-forme, Elizabeth se posta sur le balcon qui dominait la salle d'embarquement.

**Elizabeth** : Lancez la séquence d'initialisation.

De sa hauteur, elle put voir John rejoindre ses coéquipiers et entendre Rodney grogner.

**Rodney** : Ah ben quand même !

**John** : Un problème McKay ?

**Rodney** : Oui en effet ! …. Hey !

Il fut coupé net dans son élan par Teyla qui le tira par le bras et le poussa dans le vortex avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Ronon s'élança à son tour, suivit de John qui lança un regard rassurant à Elizabeth avant de franchir la porte.

Elizabeth resta encore quelques secondes après la fermeture du vortex à contempler la Porte avant de regagner son bureau.

…

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que l'équipe de Sheppard n'avait pas données de nouvelles. Connaissant la réputation de l'équipe, cela ne pouvait être étonnant en soi, mais Elizabeth sentait l'appréhension la gagner peu à peu. Car la mission ne présentait aucun danger, et même si le risque zéro n'existait pas, ils auraient dû au moins déjà passer un appel.

Inquiète, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pleinement sur ses dossiers. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'elle se tenait devant la baie vitrée de son bureau et observait la Porte. Le colonel Caldwell venait de rentrer d'une mission d'exploration à bord du Dédale et était venu un peu plus tôt lui faire son rapport. Elle l'avait écouté d'un air distrait qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer. Il avait alors mit sèchement fin à leur entrevue.

Un rire cristallin retentit soudain derrière elle, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Faisant volte-farce, elle en rechercha l'origine mais elle était seule dans son bureau.

**Voix** : Il reviendra…

Et la voix disparue comme elle était venue.

…

Rodney se réveilla en gémissant. Un mal de crâne épouvantable lui vrillait les tempes, l'obligeant à tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Il se massa légèrement le temps de laisser la douleur s'atténuer, puis il se redressa difficilement. Ce qu'il vit alors autour de lui le tétanisa sur place.

Le paysage de désolation qui s'offrait à lui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt en débarquant sur la planète. A la place du village abandonné se trouvait désormais un cratère béant et fumant. Et les souvenirs rejaillirent alors dans un flot incessant.

_L'équipe, une fois la porte franchie, s'était dirigée vers le village d'où émanaient les flux d'énergie attestant la présence de ZPM. Bien que la planète était déserte, chacun restait sur ses gardes. Mais une humeur bon enfant se faisait sentir entre les quatre compagnons. Rodney se montrait particulièrement excité au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des ZPM. Les plaisanteries allaient bon train. Et c'est alors que l'enfer s'était abattu sur l'équipe. Ils venaient d'arriver aux ruines de l'ancien village. Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, ils subirent des tirs ennemis d'une incroyables vitalité. Réagissant au quart de tour, John agrippa Rodney par le col et le mit à l'abri. Ronon et Teyla s'étaient également abrités un peu plus loin. La surprise et l'incompréhension se reflétaient dans leurs regards, et tous se mirent à dévisager Rodney._

_**John**__ : McKay ! Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir personne sur cette planète !_

_**Rodney**__ : Je ne comprends pas ! Tous les relevés confirmaient l'absence de vie sur cette planète. C'est impossible !_

_**John**__ : Ouais, ben apparemment, vous avez oublié un petit détail en route. Parce qu'on n'est pas seuls sur cette planète !_

_**Rodney**__ : C'est impossible !!!!_

_Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça. Complètement abasourdi, il évita un tir de justesse grâce à John qui le bouscula._

_**John**__ : McKay ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Attrapez-moi ces ZPM et foncez à la Porte._

_**Rodney**__ : Mais…._

_**John**__ : Pas le temps de discuter Rodney ! _

_Résigné, Rodney commença a partir à reculons, couvert par ses amis. L'ennemi étant difficile à cerner, tous trois ripostaient dans la direction des tirs, mais ils avaient l'impression de tirer dans le vent._

_Alors que Rodney s'éloignait en direction de la source d'énergie indiquant les ZPM, une explosion le fit se retourner._

_**Rodney**__ : NOOOOOOONNNN_

_Soufflé par la force de l'explosion, il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et s'évanoui sous la force du choc. Et le vacarme des armes fit place à un silence de mort. _

Il dévisageait maintenant ce qui restait de l'endroit où se trouvaient plus tôt ses amis. Il n'en restait qu'un amas de cendres. Il avait rarement connu une attaque d'une telle violence et aussi soudaine. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul sur cette planète maudite.

Dans un sursaut, il reprit ses esprits et cria après ses amis d'une voix désespéré. Envahi par un fol espoir qu'ils auraient pu malgré tout s'en sortir, Rodney se précipita à la recherche de ses compagnons. Durant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des heures, il chercha, il héla à s'en faire perdre la voix. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il trouva les plaques militaires de John qui brillaient dans les cendres qu'il réalisa que cette fois, tout était fini.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva devant la Porte des Etoiles en train de composer les coordonnées d'Atlantis. Serrant fortement dans sa main les plaques de celui qui fut son meilleur ami, il composa le code avant de s'élancer dans le vortex sans un regard en arrière.

…

La mise en route de la porte annonçant l'arrivée d'un voyageur fit précipiter Elizabeth hors de son bureau, dans un état fébrile.

**Elizabeth** : Avons-nous un code d'identification ?

**Samuels** : Oui. C'est celui du Docteur McKay.

Elizabeth donna l'ordre de baisser le bouclier. Elle descendit à la rencontre de l'équipe. Caldwell et Lorne arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils attendaient tous le retour de l'équipe. Cela faisait 28 heures qu'ils n'avaient donnés aucun signe de vie.

La masse bleue était face à eux et l'équipe mettait du temps à arriver. Elizabeth espérait qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé. C'est à ce moment, que Rodney passa la porte. Il ralentit lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth face à lui.

La porte se referma. Elizabeth sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle. Elle s'approcha du scientifique.

**Elizabeth : **Rodney, où sont les autres ?

Rodney resta silencieux à fixer la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire… ni comment le dire. Il avait toujours su que leurs missions étaient dangereuses, qu'ils prenaient énormément de risques. Mais cette fois-ci, ça devait être différent. Cela aurait dû être différent. Jamais il ne s'était préparé à cela. Personne ne pouvait être prêt pour ça.

Elizabeth se rapprocha de Rodney.

**Elizabeth : **Rodney ?!!

**Rodney : **Je…

Il baissa un instant les yeux. Soutenir le regard des personnes en face de lui était au dessus de ses forces.

**Caldwell : **Dr McKay !!

Il leva les yeux.

**Rodney : **On n'a rien vu arriver… Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans prévenir… On n'a rien pu faire.

Tout le monde avait peur d'entendre la suite et le visage de Rodney n'avait rien de rassurant. Il semblait tétanisé, en état de choc.

Elizabeth commençait à avoir le souffle qui lui manquait… son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Non, c'était impossible. Pas encore.

**Rodney : **Le Colonel Sheppard m'a ordonné d'aller récupérer les ZPM… et c'est là…

Il reprit sa respiration et essaya d'aller jusqu'au bout.

**Rodney : **C'est là qu'il y a eu cette explosion….

Beckett arriva avec son équipe médicale. Lorsqu'il ne vit que Rodney, il s'arrêta. L'atmosphère était lourde à cet instant.

**Rodney : **C'était impossible d'y échapper !

**Lorne :** Etes-vous sûr que le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe ont péris dans cette explosion ?

Rodney resta silencieux. Il les tenait toujours dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux et regarda sa main. Il l'ouvrit pour montrer ce qu'il tenait à l'intérieur. Les plaques militaires firent leur apparition.

**Rodney : **Ils n'ont pas survécu…

Tout s'arrêta. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement…. Elizabeth fixait un point invisible devant elle. Les derniers mots prononcés résonnèrent encore.

**Rodney**Ils n'ont pas survécu…

Rodney répéta ces mots comme pour essayer d'y croire lui aussi. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé, ni dit un mot. Elle restait immobile avec un regard vide.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu un jour imaginer pouvoir être aussi vide et avoir aussi mal. Cette douleur en elle prenait le dessus, s'emparait d'elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de la combattre. Non elle n'en avait pas la force. Sa vie venait de la quitter avec lui.

Aucun mot ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche et les larmes se refusaient à couler. Elle se retourna en laissant les personnes près d'elle. Elle marchait, montait les escaliers mais son corps avait perdu la vie qui l'animait.

Beckett était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il leva les yeux et regarda Rodney comme pour attendre une solution miracle. Mais pour une fois, le scientifique resta silencieux. Il venait de perdre ses amis… sa famille alors que lui avait survécu. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ça ?

**Rodney **: Personne… Il ne devait y avoir personne…

Caldwell regarda Elizabeth s'éloigner. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ils venaient de perdre, il devait l'admettre, la meilleure équipe de cette expédition et la perte d'un militaire comme le lieutenant colonel Sheppard était inestimable.

Lorne avait tout de suite voulu retourner là-bas…mais il avait vu Rodney et son regard et il avait comprit qu'il était trop tard. Qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien faire. Ils auraient voulu récupérer les corps mais Rodney, toujours dans un état second, lui avait montré les plaques militaires de John, avant de quitter la salle d'embarquement.

Elizabeth avait traversé la salle de contrôle sans un regard pour quiconque. Ses yeux étaient vides. Chacun pouvait à peu près imaginer sa peine. Ils les avaient vu se chercher, s'affronter, se rapprocher, s'aimer… et aujourd'hui… être séparés.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, son regard s'arrêta sur la boule… Celle qui lui avait offerte il y a de ça quelques jours. C'était la seule chose qu'elle voyait dans la pièce comme si tout le reste avait disparu. Elle la quitta des yeux comme si cela allait faire disparaître sa douleur.

Elle avança jusqu'au mur en face d'elle, posa le front contre celui-ci et ferma les yeux. Elle posa ses deux mains contre la face froide et dure.

Les larmes qui avaient refusées de couler tout à l'heure, firent leur apparition… et elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'arrêter ça. Sa douleur devenait de plus en plus forte et les larmes ne demandaient qu'à sortir… à essayer d'évacuer toute cette peine, cette tristesse….

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se retrouva adossée contre celui-ci et assise par terre. Son corps ne la soutenait plus. Il n'en avait plus la force, ni l'envie. Elle ferma les yeux en laissant les larmes couler et les sanglots sortirent.

En plus de son désespoir, une sourde colère s'empara d'elle. Une colère contre la vie qui lui avait prit la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout pour elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela recommence ? Elle avait pourtant voulu éviter ça. De s'attacher pour tout perdre à nouveau. Son père et maintenant John.

Elle réalisa alors que cette fois, il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

…

_**Etoile des neige, sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège les amoureux…  
**_

Elle entendit ses paroles comme un murmure qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais elle ne voulut n'y prêter aucune attention… pas maintenant…. Et pourtant, cela se répéta et se rapprocha de plus en plus. Elle redressa la tête, le visage ravagé par les larmes, et c'est là qu'elle vit la fillette en face d'elle.

Elle était à bout de force et elle n'avait aucune envie d'écouter la fillette lui dire que tout irait bien car cela n'allait pas être le cas. IL était mort et personne n'y pouvait plus rien. Ces pensées lui brisèrent à nouveau le cœur.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se laisser aller et pour que les larmes puissent couler librement. Elle voulait laisser la douleur s'emparer totalement d'elle en pensant que tout se finirait peut-être.

_**Ne perds pas courage, il te reviendra  
Et tu seras bientôt encore entre ses bras**_

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord et qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Elle n'en avait plus la force, ni le courage.

_**Etoile des neige, sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège les amoureux…**_

Elle posa les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre à nouveau.

…

Caldwell avait demandé à Rodney et Lorne de se rendre en salle de briefing pour éclaircir toute cette histoire. Le Docteur Beckett y avait émis une réserve au vu de l'état de choc prononcé dans lequel se trouvait Rodney, mais Caldwell avait voulu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dès que possible. Ils n'avaient pas revus Elizabeth depuis le retour de Rodney deux heures plus tôt et Caldwell savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps.

Ils étaient tous le choc de cette nouvelle mais la vie de la cité devait continuer…. Et Elizabeth n'avait pas la force de continuer pour le moment. Il avait de nombreuse fois espérer prendre la tête de ce programme mais pas lors de circonstances pareilles.

**Caldwell : **Dr McKay, il va nous falloir les détails de cette mission et de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rodney en avait assez. Encore choqué par la disparition de ses amis, il s'était retrouvé obligé d'assister au briefing le plus difficile de sa vie beaucoup trop rapidement. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. La colère montait peu à peu en lui.

**Rodney : **Oh et voulez savoir quoi ? Combien de temps il a fallut avant qu'ils ne rendent leurs derniers souffles ou alors savoir ce qu'il restait de leurs corps ?!

**Caldwell : **Dr McKay !!!!

Rodney s'était levé précipitamment, excédé de colère.

**Rodney : **Ils sont morts, c'est tout ce que nous avons à savoir !

A cet instant, Elizabeth entra dans la pièce. Elle s'était fait violence pour venir assister à ce briefing et elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la maintenait hors de l'eau. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était à quel point elle avait mal et à quel point elle se sentait seule.

Elle se tenait là ; debout face au Colonel Caldwell et au Major Lorne. Elle était là pour passer la main et uniquement pour ça. Rodney remarqua Elizabeth et s'en voulu immédiatement.

Elizabeth alla s'asseoir en face de Caldwell. Elle évitait de croiser leur regard de peur de voir sa propre peine dans leurs yeux. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ne pas savoir la rendait encore plus folle.

**Elizabeth : **Dr McKay, j'aimerai que vous nous expliquiez en détails ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette planète.

Elle avait dit cela en levant à peine les yeux vers lui. Elle s'était contentée de croiser les mains devant elle et d'attendre. Rodney l'avait fixé un long moment ainsi que les deux militaires présents dans la pièce.

Les trois hommes la respectaient encore plus en la voyant présente, ici, à cet instant. Et de nombreuses personnes dans sa situation auraient tout laissé tomber. Mais Elizabeth Weir était présente et assurait son rôle de leader de la Mission Atlantis.

Rodney vint se rasseoir, toute colère l'ayant déserté. Elizabeth leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment prête à l'entendre.

Ce que Rodney lut dans le regard d'Elizabeth le tétanisa. Son regard était vide. Elle semblait comme morte à l'intérieure. Alors il comprit que pour elle, il devait revivre ce cauchemar. Parce qu'elle avait, plus que quiconque, le droit de savoir comment était mort l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est donc d'une voix peu assurée qu'il fit le rapport le plus difficile de sa vie.

Un silence s'était installé. Personne ne su quoi dire. Mais dans ces moments là, il n'y a rien à dire.

Elizabeth avait le regard fixé sur la table devant elle. Elle savait maintenant… mais la même douleur était toujours présente et plus rien ne serait comme avant.

**Elizabeth : **Colonel Caldwell…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en se levant.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous passe la main. Vous devenez le responsable de cette expédition…

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

**Caldwell : **Dr Weir, je ne pense pas que…

**Elizabeth : **A compter de maintenant !

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Rodney resta sous le choc de la nouvelle, même si au fond, il ne fut guère surprit. Tout s'écroulait. Caldwell et Lorne n'en revenaient pas non plus. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Elizabeth abandonner aussi facilement.

**Caldwell : **Dr… avez-vous réussit à récupérer des ZPM ?

**Rodney : **Non mais je rêve !

**Caldwell : **Dois-je vous rappeler à quel point cela pourrait nous être utile pour Atlantis ?

Rodney se leva, hors de luiAlors que son monde venait de s'écrouler, il n'arrivait pas à croire que seuls les ZPM l'intéressaient.

**Rodney : **Je viens de perdre mes amis et vous, tout ce que vous voulez savoir c'est si j'ai récupérez les ZPM !!

**Caldwell** : Docteur, je comprends que c'est dur pour vous, mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours sous la menace d'attaques des Wraiths. Je déplore la perte des membres de votre équipe, mais cela ne doit pas nous détourner de notre priorité, qui est de protéger la cité.

**Rodney** : Vous déplorez ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire à vous ? Vous ne supportiez pas les membres de cette équipe !

**Caldwell** : Veuillez mesurer vos propos Docteur McKay !

**Rodney** : Si vous y tenez tant que ça, allez les chercher vous-même vos maudits ZPM !

Enervé, il quitta la salle précipitamment. Le Major Lorne se tourna vers Caldwell.

**Lorne : **Il va avoir besoin de temps lui aussi pour accepter !

**Caldwell : **Major, j'aimerai que vous rappeliez toutes les équipes en exploration. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire et je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

**Lorne : **Bien monsieur !

Caldwell fixa l'endroit où McKay les avait quitté.

**Caldwell : **On va tous avoir besoin de temps.

Il regarda une dernière fois Lorne puis sortit à son tour.

…

La nuit avait été très dure et très longue pour tous les résidents de la cité. La disparition du lieutenant colonel Sheppard, de Teyla et de Ronon avait secoué énormément de monde.

Rodney s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire sans pour autant travailler, mais il avait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur : ne pas avoir disparu avec ses amis. Lui était revenu. Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il fait pour ne pas périr lui aussi ?

Il fixa un long moment les plaques militaires de John. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour changer ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire… aucune solution scientifique à étudier, ni de probabilité sur leur chance. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance, plus aucun espoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complètement inutile et aurait préféré être mort. Lui, le Docteur Rodney McKay, d'habitude si peu enclin à risquer sa vie, souhaitait ne pas s'en être sortit… Cette idée n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses amis reviennent. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire… à part être là et survivre. Et c'était beaucoup trop difficile.

C'est ce que John lui aurait dit. Il lui aurait même botté les fesses. Maintenant que Sheppard n'était plus là, Rodney réalisait à quel point leur amitié pouvait compter pour lui. Même s'ils pouvaient parfois ressembler à deux gamins à se lancer des piques, ils éprouvaient un respect mutuel que Rodney n'avait jamais espérer rencontrer avant le lancement de cette expédition.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce que la plupart des gens pensaient de lui. Mais Sheppard l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il n'allait plus le revoir passer cette porte pour le taquiner sur une nouvelle mission.

Les plaques militaires de John étaient posées sur son bureau. C'était la seule chose qui leur restait de lui. Il n'avait jamais compris l'esprit militaire mais aujourd'hui, ces plaques représentaient énormément. Il était le dernier lien avec lui.

Il referma sa main sur les plaques. Il ne pu s'empêcher alors de penser à Elizabeth. C'était elle qui devait les avoir.

….

Elle ne répondait pas mais il s'y attendait. Il l'avait vu quitter la salle de briefing sans un mot, sans un regard.

Respirant profondément, il ouvrit les portes et vit la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il avait du mal à distinguer quoique ce soit. Il avança doucement… osant à peine entrer. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir à sa présence.

Elle aurait raison de lui en vouloir. Il était le premier à se reprocher d'être vivant. Il avait peur de voir sa douleur et sa peine. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth ?!

Silence. Celui-ci était lourd et pesant. Il ne voyait toujours pas la jeune femme et pourtant il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce lorsque ses yeux avaient commencé à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Mais il pouvait entendre sa respiration et de très légers sanglots comme si elle essayait de sa calmer.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth… je … je suis…

Il s'arrêta. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? Cela n'allait pas effacer sa douleur et sa peine ? Ni enlever son sentiment de culpabilité. Non, lui dire qu'il était désolé n'allait rien arranger.

Il sentit une présence à sa droite. Il se tourna et vit Elizabeth contre le mur, le regard baissé vers le sol. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieuse et… vide. Mais il comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. Il avait été témoin de nombreuses fois de moments particuliers et partagés entre John et elle. Il savait à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois s'inquiéter pour lui.

Sa douleur et sa souffrance devaient être immense. Il pouvait presque même la ressentir… comme si elle était présente avec eux dans la pièce. Ce qui était en fait le cas.

Il tenait toujours les plaques dans sa main. Il ne savait absolument pas comment dire à Elizabeth ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose et il était beaucoup trop atteint lui aussi pour pouvoir être d'un bon soutient.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder les objets dans sa main.

**Rodney : **Je…je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps…

Il leva les yeux vers elle mais elle avait toujours la tête baissée et n'avait pas réagit depuis tout à l'heure.

**Rodney : **Je voulais simplement vous donner ça !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit les plaques. Sa main tremblait et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Il la vit lever doucement les yeux vers sa main.

Silence. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela. Lui la main tendue et elle fixant les objets métalliques.

**Rodney : **J'ai pensé que… enfin… elles vous reviennent !

Elizabeth fixait toujours les plaques et ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme aussi désemparée. Rodney ne bougea pas et garda la main tendue vers elle. Il accentua son geste. Elizabeth leva doucement la main vers la sienne et attrapa la chaîne avec les plaques.

Elle déroula lentement la chaîne et suspendit les plaques devant elle. Rodney avait du mal à voir le visage d'Elizabeth et encore moins son regard. Mais il pouvait voir ses larmes même dans le noir. Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose pour qu'elle aille mieux mais il savait que c'était impossible. Rien ne pourrait la consoler.

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait même pas à soutenir son regard même quand elle ne le regardait pas. Il devait la laisser seule. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner entièrement pour sortir.

**Elizabeth : **Comment vais-je faire ?!

Rodney sursauta presque en entendant sa voix. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait prit les plaques dans sa main.

**Rodney : **Je vous demande pardon ?

Il vit Elizabeth lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait de lui dire ça mais il avait fallu que ça sorte. Comme si cela allait lui permettre d'aller mieux. Mais rien. Elle était toujours aussi mal….et cette douleur qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Cette douleur qui lui était si familière.

Elle avait réussit à dire au revoir à son père mais en aucun cas, elle n'avait voulu le faire avec John. Non… elle avait besoin de lui… et pourquoi…

**Elizabeth : **Comment vais-je faire sans lui ?

Elle savait que personne n'avait la réponse à sa question. Personne ne pourrait l'aider. Elle serra fort les plaques dans sa main comme pour s'y accrocher. S'accrocher à John.

Rodney la regardait. Il vit son visage changer et les larmes commençaient à couler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer d'atténuer sa douleur. Il la vit faire quelques pas vers lui et il vit enfin son regard. Si désemparé, tant de tristesse.

Elizabeth se laissa aller. Les larmes qu'elles avaient tant versées auparavant, réapparaissaient. Ses jambes allaient de nouveau refuser de la porter. Rodney la vit vaciller et vint la soutenir. Elle s'effondra contre lui. Il hésita un instant avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

John l'avait quitté et elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui. Elle avait envie de que tout s'arrête… que ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve… mais non, tout continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les sanglots redoublèrent et Rodney eut du mal à la soutenir. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer et les larmes menacer. Alors lentement, ils glissèrent tous deux sur le sol, emmurés dans une peine qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Tenant fermement Elizabeth contre lui, Rodney laissa les larmes inonder son visage et pleura ses amis en silence. Ce sera la seule et unique fois. Après, il devrait être fort pour aider Elizabeth.

…

De légers bruits lui parvinrent tout doucement. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que cela pouvait être exactement. Ses paupières étaient extrêmement lourdes et il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Après la difficulté, la lumière l'empêcha de les ouvrir plus. Il avait un mal de tête affreux et il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

Cela lui rappelait les nombreuses gueules de bois qu'il avait pu avoir mais depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, il ne s'était jamais permis ce genre d'écart et il n'en avait jamais eu envie à vrai dire.

Il essaya de bouger mais plusieurs douleurs dans son corps firent leurs apparitions. Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à voir enfin où il était et cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis.

Il regarda autour de lui mais une violente migraine ainsi qu'un vertige le stoppèrent dans son élan. Il ne pu réprimer un léger soupir de douleur. L'infirmière le remarqua et alla tout de suite prévenir le médecin.

Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout cet endroit mais il imaginait très bien ce que cela pouvait être. Il en avait déjà souvent entendu parler. Un hôpital militaire. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire là ?

Il essaya de se souvenir mais impossible. Rien. Le trou noir. La seule chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit pour le moment, c'était Atlantis. Il savait que c'était un lieu important pour lui mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du reste.

Le médecin arriva à cet instant et John tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

**Médecin : **Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

John déglutit avant de répondre péniblement. Il avait la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant des heures.

**John : **Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, n° de matricule 30121980

**Médecin : **Très bien. Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ?

John réfléchit. Il n'avait aucune réponse. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se trouver.

**Médecin : **Vous êtes à l'hôpital militaire de Washington. Vous avez été transféré ici après votre accident.

John le regarda. Tout ce que lui disait le médecin était incompréhensible.

**Médecin : **Vous vous souvenez de l'accident ?

Le médecin l'auscultait en même temps et John semblait très bien réagir aux tests qu'il lui prodiguait. John essaya de trouver la réponse, de se souvenir, mais impossible. Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien.

Le médecin se stoppa et vint se mettre à ses côtés.

**Médecin : **Très bien. Vos constantes sont bonnes. Nous devrions bientôt avoir les résultats de vos dernières analyses.

**John : **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

L'homme en blouse blanche devant lui hésita.

**John : **Docteur !

**Docteur : **Vous avez eu un accident d'avion. Votre avion s'est craché lors d'un vol d'essai. Vous vous en êtes sorti par on ne sait quel miracle.

John tentait de se rappeler mais rien. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce crash.

**Médecin : **Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant deux ans.

John n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'on lui disait. Deux ans dans le coma.

**Médecin : **Nous ne pensions pas vous revoir un jour.

**John : **Comment … ?

**Médecin : **Lorsde votre crash, un choc à la tête a déclenché une hémorragie intracrânienne. Nous avons dû vous opérer d'urgence. A la suite de quoi, vous êtes tombé dans un coma de stade 2.

John était sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il avait passé deux ans de sa vie dans ce lit et dans cet hôpital. Deux ans alors que pour lui, il avait la sensation que cela faisait à peine que quelques heures, voir quelques jours tout au plus.

**John : **Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas du vol et du crash…

**Médecin : **Apparemment, vous souffrez d'une amnésie rétrograde post-traumatique. Ce qui n'est guère surprenant au vu de la gravité de votre traumatisme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous surveillerons ça de près. L'amnésie peut très bien n'être que temporaire.

Silence.

**Médecin : **Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

Il resta à fixer l'endroit où le docteur se trouvait il y a de ça quelques instants. Deux ans et il ne se souvenait de rien. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il avait beau fouiller les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait absolument pas du crash, ni même du vol. C'est comme si on l'avait amputé d'une partie de sa vie. Pourtant, dans tous les méandres de ses souvenirs, un mot ne cessait de retentir dans sa tête, comme un signal : Atlantis. Même si ses souvenirs semblaient provisoirement perdus, il lui semblait que ce mot avait une grande importance pour lui. N'était- ce pas la première chose dont il s'était souvenu à son réveil ?

…

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux difficilement, laissant la douleur dans sa tête s'atténuer peu à peu. Lorsque celle-ci disparut enfin, elle laissa son regard s'accoutumer à la pénombre de la pièce.

Le rai du lumière qui filtrait à travers le volet lui permit de découvrir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Allongée sur un lit, elle se trouvait dans une chambre simple mais spacieuse.

Se redressant vivement, elle fut prise d'un vertige soudain qui l'obligea à se recoucher. Alors qu'elle tentait de se maîtriser, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme. Dès qu'il la vit remuer dans le lit, il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

**Homme** : Chérie ? Tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?

**Femme** : Huum…. J'ai très mal à la tête.

**Homme** : Tiens, bois. Ça te fera du bien.

L'homme lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit et but avec précaution. Tandis qu'il prenait place sur le lit, elle le dévisagea, une sensation bizarre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer s'emparant d'elle.

Se sentant observer, l'homme lui fit un sourire rassurant. Sa main caressait tendrement les cheveux de la femme.

**Homme** : Teyla, tu nous as fait très peur tu sais.

**Teyla** : Nous ?

**Homme** : Malheureusement, les enfants étaient avec nous quand ça s'est produit. Ta crise était bien plus violente que d'habitude. Elle est arrivée sans prévenir, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les éloigner. Je suis désolé.

Teyla se sentait complètement perdue. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une crise quelconque. A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucun souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire. Rien d'autre que le néant. Mal à l'aise, elle s'éloigna de l'homme qui se redressa, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

**Homme** : Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Teyla** : Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais qui êtes-vous ?

…

L'homme émergea du sommeil dans un grognement. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il se sentait groggy. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il se redressa vivement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Mais un vertige lui fit perdre pied aussitôt. Il sentit alors quelqu'un qui le soutenait et le rallonger sur le lit.

**Femme **: Ne bougez pas ! Vous devez rester coucher. Vos blessures sont importantes. Reposez-vous, vous êtes à l'abri ici.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

Alors qu'il voulait se relevait tout de suite, l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel il se sentait l'empêchait de réagir promptement. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi faible, même dans les pires moments de sa vie.

Tournant le visage afin de dévisager la femme qui semblait le soigner, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une case modeste. Seulement, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'y être venu. Les dernières images qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient la traversée du vortex puis une lumière très vive.

**L'homme** : Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

**Femme** : Vous êtes à l'abri, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ici, les Wraiths ne vous trouveront pas.

**L'homme** : Quoi ?

**Femme** : Vous avez été blessé en tentant de semer les guerriers wraiths qui vous pourchassaient. Heureusement pour vous, mon père s'est porté à votre secours. Il a pu éliminer les wraiths et vous amenez sur notre planète. Vous êtes un Runner n'est ce pas ?

Ronon sentait la méfiance s'emparait peu à peu de lui au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait. Car il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de s'être blessé gravement au point de ne pouvoir bouger. De plus, il n'était plus un Runner maintenant. Plus depuis qu'il vivait sur Atlantis.

**Ronon** : Vous mentez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Où sont mes compagnons ?!

**Femme** : Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Lorsque mon père vous a sauvé, vous étiez seul !

Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, Ronon agrippa fermement le poignet de la femme et la tira vers lui. Il lui parla d'un ton menaçant.

**Ronon** : Dites-moi qui vous êtes !

C'est alors qu'une violente douleur soudaine dans la tête lui fit pousser un cri. Lâchant prestement la femme, il enserra sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour écraser la douleur, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'évanouit.

…

John avait réussit à se redresser le lendemain et même à prendre un vrai repas. Même si physiquement il reprenait des forces, sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut et il détestait ça. Cela l'énervait au plus au point. Et il ne supportait plus le discours de son médecin ou des infirmières, aussi mignonnes soient-elles.

Et puis cette chambre, cet endroit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les hôpitaux et puis resté immobile, il ne le supportait pas. Il parcourut la pièce du regard.

D'autres soldats étaient présents. Certains en moins bon état que lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait de la chance. Ces autres personnes avaient perdues un de leur bras ou leur jambe. Lui était en un seul morceau. Il avait simplement la mémoire comme du gruyère.

Le médecin arrivé à ses côtés.

**Médecin : **Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

**John : **Je dirais que ça pourrait aller mieux !

**Médecin : **Vous avez l'air en forme !

Le médecin sourit en terminant sa phrase et en regardant les résultats de John.

**Médecin : **Et bien tout cela me semble parfait ! Vous avez eu une sacrée chance.

**John : **Ouais…

Il n'était pas très convaincu.

**Médecin : **Vous devriez être heureux…

**John : **Heureux ? Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai été dans le coma durant 2 ans !

**Médecin : **Profitez de cette deuxième chance qui vous est donnée.

John resta silencieux. Le médecin déposa le dossier.

**Médecin : **Je vous garde en observation cette nuit, et demain, il me semble que je pourrais vous laisser sortir.

John le regarda étonné.

**Médecin : **Je pense que vous avez passé assez de temps ici, je me trompe ?

**John : **Non.

**Médecin : **Très bien… alors à demain.

Il laissa John avec ses pensées. Deux ans de sa vie en suspens.

….

Il avait le sommeil agité et les draps en avaient fait les frais et s'étaient vite retrouvés au pied du lit. John semblait faire un rêve étrange.

_**Rêve**_

_Il courait dans des couloirs. Des sous-sols lui semblait-il mais il n'arrivait pas trop à distinguer correctement son environnement. Il savait juste qu'il devait se dépêcher. Ces couloirs lui semblèrent interminables et ils ne menaient bien souvent nulle part._

_Il trouva enfin une porte ouverte donnant sur immense salle. Il entra et ce qu'il vit ne lui sembla pas inconnu. Une personne était devant une sorte d'énorme flaque bleutée. Et tout d'un coup, un nom lui vint à l'esprit._

_**John : **__Elizabeth ! _

_La personne se retourna mais il ne réussit pas à voir son visage. La lumière de la flaque était bien trop forte. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de passer à travers cette flaque et c'est là qu'elle disparue._

_Une sensation d'abandon, de peur de se retrouver seul s'empara de lui. La flaque disparue et il se retrouva seul dans cette grande salle sombre._

John se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle. Qui était cette Elizabeth ? Il connaissait ce nom mais il ne savait pas son origine ni s'il connaissait celle qui le portait. Et pourtant, cette femme devant cette flaque, il avait l'étrange sensation de la connaître.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour se redonner de la contenance. Ces couloirs… cela ressemblaient énormément à ceux d'une base militaire mais laquelle. Peut-être une de celle qu'il avait côtoyée, il y a de ça plusieurs années.

Elizabeth. Pourquoi ne prénom n'arrêtait-il pas de résonner dans sa tête ? Qui était-elle ?

…

**Kate : **Dr Beckett pourrais-je vous parler ?

Carson remercia l'infirmière et s'approcha de Kate.

**Carson : **Bien sûr.

La jeune femme le regarda. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de monde dans son cabinet à la suite de l'annonce de la tragique nouvelle la veille mais pas les personnes qu'elle souhaiterait. Elle n'y avait vu ni Rodney, ni Elizabeth. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne les verrait pas de leur plein gré. Mais peut-être que lui avait pu les voir ?

**Kate : **Je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu le Dr McKay ou le Dr Weir ?

Un silence s'installa. Carson savait pourquoi Kate lui demandait cela.

**Carson : **Malheureusement… non… pas depuis…

Il se stoppa. Il ne savait pas comment le dire peut-être parce que cela allait dire accepter.

**Carson : **Pas depuis la disparition du Colonel Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla. Je ne les ai pas vu.

**Kate **: Je suis très inquiète pour eux. Le choc émotionnel de la perte de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard n'est pas négligeable. Toute la cité a bien du mal à admettre cette disparition, mais cela doit être encore bien plus difficile pour eux. Il faut à tout prix faire quelque chose.

**Carson** : Je le sais bien, Kate. Je vous avoue que je suis moi-même inquiet. Rodney n'est plus sorti de son laboratoire depuis son retour. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre du Docteur Zelenka, il passerait tout son temps à étudier encore et encore les données de cette tragique mission. Quant au Docteur Weir, elle s'est enfermée dans ses quartiers. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à parler avec eux.

**Kate** : Il faudrait absolument qu'ils réussissent à extérioriser ce qu'ils ressentent, Carson. Qu'ils viennent me voir pour en parler. Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

**Carson** : Je veux bien essayer de leur parler, mais vous savez comme moi qu'ils ne seront pas faciles à convaincre.

**Kate **: Il va pourtant falloir le faire.

**Carson** : Kate, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, et je comprends votre inquiétude à leur sujet. Mais vous connaissez suffisamment Elizabeth et Rodney pour savoir qu'il leur faudra du temps avant qu'il envisage d'en parler un jour. Et quand bien même ils le voudraient, je ne crois pas qu'Atlantis sera le lieu idéal. J'ai bien peur que cette tragédie n'entraîne des changements définitifs sur cette cité auxquels personne ne sera vraiment préparé. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Moi-même, je me refuse à leur forcer la main.

**Kate : **Carson, vous êtes médecin. Vous savez comme moi quelles peuvent être les conséquences d'un tel choc émotionnel. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire.

**Carson** : Je suis médecin, c'est vrai. Mais je suis avant tout leur ami, Kate. Alors je vais faire ce que je peux pour les aider, mais je ne vous promets rien.

**Kate** : Très bien. Merci Carson.

Après un dernier regard échangé, elle quitta l'infirmerie. Perdu dans ses pensées, Carson resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte, immobile. Oui, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant sur la cité. Les pertes étaient trop importantes cette fois. Bien trop.

…

_**Rêve**_

_Il avait toujours la main posée sur la pièce. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu et le choix qu'il allait prendre allait être définitif, sans peut-être, aucun moyen de retour._

_**Voix : **__Pile ! _

_Il se tourna et vit le Dr Elizabeth Weir debout, non loin de lui. Elle s'approcha doucement en souriant. Elle le regarda puis vint s'asseoir près de lui dans l'herbe. Elle portait un jean et une veste en cuir marron._

_Il la fixa. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Elle regardait devant elle. Le soleil était entrain lentement de se coucher. Il avait voulu être seul pour prendre sa décision mais il devait avouer qu'il appréciait qu'elle soit là. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. _

_Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle regarda sa main toujours cachée et le regarda à nouveau. _

_**Elizabeth : **__Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?_

_Il la fixa un long moment. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Comme pour se tester l'un l'autre. Puis il enleva la main en prenant la pièce au passage sans qu'il puisse voir. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. _

_**John : **__J'ai déjà pris ma décision._

_Il lui sourit puis regarda devant lui._

Il se redressa.

Il avait perdu connaissance le temps d'un instant et il avait heurté le banc qui se trouvait non loin. Un passant l'avait aidé à se relever et John lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Il avait juste une petite entaille au front.

Il resta un long moment sur ce banc à repenser à ses dernières visions. Elizabeth Weir. Cette femme était importante dans sa vie. Cela devenait de plus en plus une évidence.

Pourtant les infirmières lui avaient dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille, ni de femme. Et ce n'est pas son unité d'il y a 2 ans qui aurait pu travailler avec une civile. Alors qui était cette femme ? Et d'où venaient tous ces souvenirs ?

Il porta un mouchoir à son front pour essuyer le sang.

…

Elle avait fini par sortir de ses quartiers. Difficilement, mais elle l'avait fait. Les dernières heures avaient été les plus difficiles de sa vie. La douleur avait été tellement forte. Maintenant, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Lorsque Rodney était venu lui rendre les plaques hier, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle s'était lâchée devant la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre un tant soit peu sa douleur. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle en avait eu besoin. Tout comme Rodney. Il était resté près d'elle de longues minutes avant de partir, comprenant mutuellement qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls.

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il lui fallait tout mettre en ordre avant son départ. Définitivement.

Les personnes qu'elle croisait tout le long de sa route la regardaient avec compassion et tristesse. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle se sentait détachée de tout. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

**Caldwell** : Docteur Weir !

**Elizabeth** : Colonel.

**Caldwell** : Docteur Weir… Elizabeth. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur que vous éprouvez en ce moment.

Elizabeth resta stoïque mais le remercia d'un faible hochement de tête.

**Caldwell** : Cependant, bien que la perte de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard soit une vraie tragédie, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas perdre du temps à pleurer sur notre sort. Vous devez maintenir une vigilance constante sur la cité, et il vous faut dès à présent penser à nommer un nouveau responsable militaire. Par ailleurs, il faut également planifier les prochaines missions. Aussi ai-je pensé que…

**Elizabeth** : Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps en effet.

Son ton était glacial.

**Caldwell** : Docteur, vous connaissez parfaitement les risques qu'encourent une équipe lorsqu'elle franchit la Porte des Etoiles. Vous saviez très bien que l'équipe de Sheppard pouvait ne pas revenir de mission et…

**Elizabeth **: Je ne vous permets pas de me dire ce que je dois ressentir ou non, colonel. Par ailleurs, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai démissionné. Vous êtes désormais le responsable de cette expédition. Je vais simplement récupérer mes affaires personnelles. Excusez-moi.

Elizabeth se détourna et repartie en direction du bureau sous le regard de Caldwell lorsque celui-ci la rappela.

**Caldwell** : Docteur Weir, réfléchissez encore. Ne prenez pas cette décision sous le coup de l'émotion.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et lui lança son regard le plus ferme.

**Elizabeth** : Atlantis, c'est terminé pour moi colonelJe vous souhaite bon courage.

Caldwell la regarda partir sans pouvoir rien ajouter.

…

Une bonne douche allait lui faire énormément de bien. Il n'avait pas réussit à refermer l'œil de la nuit après ce rêve. Il avait essayé de se rappeler de qui était Elizabeth. Sa sœur ? Sa petite amie ? Sa femme ? Mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse à ses questions. Où était cette base qu'il avait vu en rêve ? Etait-ce Atlantis ? C'était peut-être un code secret pour parler de cette base ?

Il se souvenait y avoir séjourné…. Ou plutôt il en avait la sensation car aucun souvenir ne voulait revenir. Il se souvenait très bien de choses aillant eu lieu il y a plus de 2 ans… mais rien depuis. Atlantis avait peut-être été la base où il avait eu son accident ? Le médecin lui avait dit que c'était lors d'un essai… peut-être était-ce top secret ?

Il posa sa tête contre le mur en face de lui. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et tout ce qu'il prenait ne pouvait rien y faire. Le médecin lui avait dit d'attendre et que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre assez rapidement. Mais la patience n'avait jamais été un de ses points forts.

Une migraine arriva sans crier garde et le cloua presque sur place. A cet instant, il eut comme un flash.

_**Flashback**_

_Il avait bien cru que le Général O'Neill allait le renvoyer mais à son plus grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien. Les autres personnes et lui s'était retirées pour discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Apparemment il avait déclenché quelque chose qu'ils espéraient depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant il était surveillé par deux soldats pour qu'il ne touche plus à rien._

_**Voix : **__Major Sheppard ?_

_Il se tourna vers cette voix et se retrouva face à une femme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et un magnifique regard vert. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle lui rendit un léger sourire, comprenant très bien qu'il utilisait son sourire le plus charmeur._

_**Femme : **__Major Sheppard ?! Je suis le Dr Elizabeth Weir, responsable de la Mission Atlantis…_

_**John : **__Je sais qui vous êtes. _

_Elle parut étonnée._

_**John : **__J'ai été votre pilote plus d'une fois._

_Elle le regarda. Cela l'étonna beaucoup mais il avait sûrement raison. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention._

_**John : **__Sans le casque, c'est difficile de me reconnaître ! _

_Elle lui sourit._

Le flash s'arrêta et John pu reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il venait d'avoir quelques réponses mais cela lui avait aussi amené d'autres questions. Ce qu'il venait de voir ne s'était pas passé, il y a de ça plus de 2 ans en arrière… non. Alors quand ?

…

Teyla regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui affirmait être son mari, sans pour autant parvenir à se sentir à sa place. Elle l'écoutait distraitement raconter ce qui était censé être sa vie, mais quelque chose au plus profond d'elle la dérangeait dans ce tableau. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir de toute sa vie ?

**Homme **: Chérie ? Est ce que ça va ?

Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction, Teyla réagit vivement et, mue par un vieux réflexe d'autodéfense, s'écarta promptement du lit et se redressa, méfiante.

**Teyla** : Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous avoir déjà rencontré. Où suis-je ?

Elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment de familiarité face à la personne qui se tenait devant elle, pas plus que pour l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce, elle amorça un mouvement de recul lorsque l'homme s'approcha d'elle. Et tandis qu'une nouvelle douleur venait lui vriller les tempes, un kaléidoscope d'images dont elle n'avait aucune signification surgit brusquement dans sa tête, accentuant plus fort encore la douleur.

Fermant les yeux, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, tandis que la dernière image qu'elle vit avant le trou noir la remplit d'effroi.

C'était un visage qui n'avait rien d'humain.

…

Elle venait tout juste de la terminer. Elle qui d'habitude mettait les formes et s'appliquait, là elle n'y était pas allée par quatre chemin. Elle l'avait rédigé d'une traite. Comme si elle connaissait par cœur ces paroles.

Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Plus rien.

Elle prit le carton qu'elle venait de terminer, dans ses bras et commença à s'en aller mais elle passa devant les boules à neiges posées derrière son bureau.

Elle les fixa un long moment. Le nœud dans sa gorge avait refait son apparition. « A tout jamais » C'est ce qu'il lui avait gravé… c'est ce qu'il lui avait promis. Et il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'en prendre une dans ses mains et de la secouer… une dernière fois peut-être. La neige tomba doucement sur le décor minuscule… cette neige qu'elle aimait tant… elle l'aimait tant. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Les larmes refirent leur apparition. Voir la neige tomber lui faisait mal. Affreusement mal. Elle voulait que toute cette douleur disparaisse… que tout cela s'arrête.

Elle lança la boule qu'elle tenait dans les mains contre le mur. Elle avait cru que cela allait lui faire du bien mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**Fillette : **Il ne t'a pas quitté !

Elizabeth sursauta et se tourna vers la fillette qui était apparue. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle ne voulait plus entendre toutes ces histoires. Elle essaya de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers la porte, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

**Fillette : **Il est toujours là !

En entendant ces mots, elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. Elle avait suivit ses conseils la dernière fois et aujourd'hui, elle avait encore plus mal. Non, c'était fini. Elle retourna d'un seul coup… mais la fillette avait disparue. Elle en était soulagée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de la revoir. Elle avait envie de tout quitter…

_**Etoile des neige, sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège les amoureux  
Ne perds pas courage, il te reviendra  
Et tu seras bientôt encore entre ses bras**_

Elle entendit ces paroles au loin.

**Voix : **Elizabeth ?!

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la porte, elle vit le Dr Kate Heightmeyer face à elle. Le médecin regardait les débris de la boule à terre.

**Kate : **Est-ce que ça va ?

Elizabeth avait l'air plus agitée qu'à l'habitude. Kate regarda dans le bureau mais ne vit rien, ni personne…. A part la boule brisée.

Elizabeth se calma quelque peu. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne et surtout pas quelqu'un pour lui dire comment réagir face à tout ça.

**Kate : **Je vous dérange ?!

**Elizabeth : **Non !

Elle avait répondu très sèchement et sans regarder le médecin face à elle. Elle avait repris sa marche en direction de ses quartiers. Kate la suivit. Elles passèrent très rapidement dans la salle de contrôle.

**Kate : **Elizabeth, je pense que…

Elizabeth se stoppa net et se tourna vers le docteur.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler !

Elle continua son chemin.

**Kate : **Elizabeth !!

Kate la suivit. Elle connaissait très bien cette réaction et elle était tout à fait naturelle après tous ces événements.

Elizabeth continua à l'ignorer. Elle s'approcha de Samuels, enleva son oreillette et lui tendit. L'homme en fut quelque peu surpris.

**Samuels : **Madame ?

**Elizabeth : **Je ne vais plus en avoir besoin.

Samuels hésita. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il aimait travailler avec elle et il avait du mal à croire qu'elle arrêtait, qu'elle les quittait. Mais il comprenait. Il prit lentement l'oreillette. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de reprendre ses affaires et de continuer son chemin.

Le Dr Heigthmeyer la suivit.

**Kate : **Elizabeth, fuir ne servira à rien ! Cela ne vous aidera pas !

Elizabeth se retourna d'un coup vers elle.

**Elizabeth : **Qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'être aidée ?!

**Kate : **Vous n'y arriverez pas toute seule !

**Elizabeth : **C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait !

Elle avança.

**Kate : **Pour continuer…

Elizabeth se tourna à nouveau vers Kate.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'ai pas envie de continuer… pas sans…

Elle s'arrêta car les sanglots allaient prendre le dessus. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle en avait assez de se justifier à tout le monde. Elle avait envie qu'on la laisse tranquille.

**Elizabeth : **Laissez-moi !

**Kate : **Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth : **S'il vous plaît !

Elizabeth et Kate se fixèrent un long moment. Kate avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais le regard qu'elle voyait à cet instant chez Elizabeth, la toucha. Elle qui avait été si forte jusqu'à présent… son regard avait totalement changé.

**Kate : **Si vous changez d'avis !

Elizabeth ne la laissa pas finir et s'en alla. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

…

Carson se tenait devant la porte du laboratoire de Rodney depuis deux bonnes minutes, hésitant à y pénétrer. Il avait rencontré le Docteur Zelenka un peu plus tôt, inquiet de s'être fait expulser alors qu'il voulait lui apporter son aide.

Il n'était guère surpris de la réaction de Rodney, bien au contraire. Mais il ne pouvait laisser son ami affronter seul cette épreuve.

Prenant une dernière inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, il se décida finalement à entrer dans le laboratoire. Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre. Seules deux lampes veilleuses et les appareils électriques de la pièce fournissaient l'éclairage de la pièce.

S'avançant dans la pièce, il la parcourut du regard avant de finalement trouver le Docteur McKay en train de s'activer sur un ordinateur. Ce dernier semblait tellement concentré dans son travail, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence du Docteur Beckett.

**Carson **: Rodney ?

Il ne sursauta même pas, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Inquiet, Carson insista.

**Carson** : Rodney !

**Rodney** : J'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais voir personne !

**Carson** : Je sais mais…

**Rodney** : Très bien, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Mais Carson ne se démonta pas face au ton sans équivoque de Rodney.

**Carson** : Ecoutez Rodney, je sais combien cela doit être difficile pour vous….

**Rodney** : Ah vraiment ?!

Rodney, exaspéré, s'était levé précipitamment et fixait à présent le Docteur Beckett d'un regard énervé.

**Rodney** : Vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous n'avez rien vu ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir !

**Carson** : Oui c'est vrai ! Mais ils étaient aussi mes amis, Rodney !

**Rodney** : Vos amis ?! Ben tiens !! C'est fou comme ils ont tellement d'amis maintenant !

**Carson** : Rodney…

**Rodney** : Oh oui, tellement d'amis maintenant. Et ils doivent se demander comment ce bon vieux Docteur McKay à pu s'en sortir lui ? C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous savoir non ? C'est pour ça qu'ils viennent tous me voir ?

**Carson **: Vous êtes injuste avec vous-même. Personne ne vous en veut ici. On s'inquiète juste pour vous. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

**Rodney** : Oh, eh bien c'est très gentil, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais très bien. Je suis toujours là moi ! Je suis revenu sain et sauf. Mais pas eux.

Rodney se sentait épuisé. Epuisé de devoir toujours se justifier, des regards de pitié que les gens lui lançaient. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre qu'il voulait rester seul ?

**Carson** : Rodney, vous n'êtes pas responsable !

**Rodney** : Ecoutez Carson, je sais ce que vous essayer de faire, mais ça ne servira à rien. Quoique vous disiez, c'est de ma faute si nous sommes allés sur cette planète. C'est à cause de moi s'ils sont…

Sa voix se brisa. Il n'arrivait même plus à le dire.

**Rodney** : S'il vous plait Carson, allez-vous-en.

**Carson** : Rodney…

Mais Rodney s'était détourné, lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était finie. Vaincu, Carson quitta le laboratoire, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son ami.

…

Il resta un long moment dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien en venant jusqu'ici. Les médecins l'avaient laissé sortir et lui avait dit de reprendre sa vie. Il aurait bien voulu mais il n'avait plus rien. Il avait juste ses rêves et ses flashs.

Il était certain qu'il y avait autre chose et que ses rêves n'étaient pas du à son imagination. Non, c'était bien trop réel pour ça.

Il avait demandé au médecin quelle était sa vie et les réponses qu'il avait eu n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont il voyait en rêve. Les médecins lui avaient dit que c'était du aux traumatismes de son accident.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit sortir de la maison. Elle portait un simple jean et un haut débardeur blanc. Elle alla ramasser le journal qui avait atterrit dans le jardin. Il resta un long moment à l'admirer. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus longs mais c'était elle. C'est elle qu'il voyait en rêve. Les mêmes yeux, le même visage, la même démarche. C'était elle. Elle était bien réelle.

Il devait avoir des réponses à ces questions. D'autres réponses que celles des médecins. Il sortit de la voiture. Ce mal de crâne refaisait son apparition. Il passa sa main sur sa tempe pour essayer d'enlever la douleur. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Il n'était pas fou.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle était entrain de lire les gros titres. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit s'approcher. Elle fut quelque peu surprise. Il était tôt et elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite à cette heure là de la journée.

Il s'approcha doucement comme de peur de la faire s'enfuir. Il était légèrement déçu. Elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître…. Mais lui, il la connaissait. Il en était certain. Elle lui sourit pour l'accueillir. Oui, il en était certain cette femme avait fait partie de sa vie et on lui cachait quelque chose.

**John : **Bonjour !

**Femme : **Bonjour !

Il la fixa. Il eu soudain la folle envie de poser sa main sur sa joue. Mais il se contrôla. Plusieurs flashs lui revinrent en tête et cela le troubla quelque peu. Elle le remarqua.

**Femme : **Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il espérait sincèrement que cette femme avait fait partie de sa vie. Ce parfum, il le connaissait. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

**John : **Oui.

Il lui sourit pour essayer de la rassurer mais il pu lire une sorte d'inquiétude dans son regard. Cet air qu'il connaissait chez elle. Il en était heureux. Il la fixa.

**John : **Elizabeth Weir ?

Elle fut surprise. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?! Elle recula quelque peu.

**Elizabeth : **Oui ?!

Il sourit. Il avait rêvé de cette femme toutes les nuits depuis son réveil et il avait eu ce nom dans la tête depuis qu'il avait réussit à remettre ses idées en place. Mais le fait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas le faisait douter.

**John : **Je… j'ai l'impression de vous connaître !

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait déjà tout entendu et tout vu mais jamais encore jusqu'à chez elle. Elle lui sourit en coin et s'éloigna.

**Elizabeth : **Bien sûr !

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton ironique et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il ferma les yeux. Puis la suivit et l'attrapa par le bras.

**John : **Attendez !

Elle se retourna vivement et regarda John. Il la lâcha de suite. Il leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

**John : **Je… je sais que vous devez me prendre pour un fou !

Elizabeth leva les sourcils et sourit légèrement. Fou était un bien faible mot.

**John : **Je vous demande juste quelques instants avant de me déclarer officiellement fou.

Elle le regarda sans dire un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la convaincre.

**John : **On doit souvent vous dire ça mais… j'ai rêvé de vous… Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous voir en rêve depuis mon réveil.

Elle se demanda de quoi il voulait bien parler.

**John : **Votre nom… c'est le seul dont je me souviens…

La douleur refit son apparition en même temps que des flashs. Il tomba presque à genoux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'aider à se soutenir. John avait mis ses mains sur ses tempes. La douleur était atroce et ça le clouait presque sur place.

_Les images se bousculèrent dans sa tête…. Des images qui lui semblaient tout droit sortit du dernier film de science fiction. Une sorte de cockpit mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les F-16 qu'il connaissait. Non c'était beaucoup plus grand et c'était une technologie encore…. Inconnue._

_Et pourtant, il avait la sensation de connaître parfaitement cet endroit et de pouvoir y voler sans danger._

_La vue…. Une étendue d'eau à perte de vue. L'appareil volait à une allure normale mais avec une facilité déconcertante. Aucun bruit de moteur ne venait perturber le vol._

_Cette sensation de bien être et d'être à sa place ne le quittait pas. Il était là où il devait être. Sur Atlantis._

**Elizabeth : **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

John avait trop mal pour répondre. Il resta un moment la tête baissée. La douleur commençait à passer. Il leva les yeux et la vit à nouveau inquiète. Ces flashs devenaient de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus réels.

**John : **Les médecins disent que ça va passer… que c'est à cause de mon accident.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

**John : **C'est une longue histoire !

Elle l'aida à se relever. Elle hésita avant de lui proposer.

**Elizabeth : **Vous n'étiez pas venu pour ça ?!

Il lui sourit. Il vit le sourire de la jeune femme brusquement se figer.

**Elizabeth : **Votre blessure ?!

Il porta la main au front et sentit un liquide. Il regarda et vit du sang. Sa blessure venait sûrement de se rouvrir.

**Elizabeth : **Venez avec moi !

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils s'avancèrent tout les deux vers la maison et entrèrent.

…

Rentrer sur Terre… c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Son regard se posa sur l'océan. Tout avait l'air si paisible, comme si rien n'était arrivé et pourtant… pourtant Atlantis était en deuil. Elle venait de perdre des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

Teyla…. Ronon… John… tout les trois avaient disparus. Même en sachant les risques qu'ils prenaient, personne ne pouvait être préparé à ça. On arrivait même à croire que ces personnes étaient intouchables… voir immortelles.

Pourquoi utilisait-elle la troisième personne pour parler de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Peut-être pour essayer de se préserver… mais de quoi et pourquoi ? Elle était touchée… plus qu'elle n'aurait dû… et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre.

**Voix : **Elizabeth ?!

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et se tourna légèrement vers la porte. Elle avait reconnue cette voix et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

**Voix : **Je sais que vous êtes là !

**Elizabeth : **Laissez-moi tranquille !

La porte s'ouvrit. Kate entra lentement n'y voyant presque rien. Elizabeth avait laissé la pièce dans l'obscurité. Elle vit enfin la jeune femme appuyée contre la baie vitrée, le regard fixe. Elle s'approcha doucement.

**Kate : **Elizabeth… je pense que vous devriez en parler. Cela ne le ramènera pas mais cela peut vous aider à aller mieux.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse.

**Kate : **Garder cela au fond de vous, ne va vous faire que souffrir plus….

**Elizabeth : **Vous pensez pouvoir savoir ce qu'il me faut !

Elizabeth se tourna lentement vers la nouvelle venue.

**Elizabeth : **Vous voulez que je vous parle pour qu'en suite j'aille mieux ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise que vous ne sachiez déjà !

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un long moment. Le regard d'Elizabeth était à la fois vide et sincère. Mais Kate savait qu'elle devait insisté et faire se livrer la leader. Elle soutint le regard d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **Vous voulez que vous dise qu'il me manque… que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… que la douleur est insupportable ?! … (murmure) ça fait cliché vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

**Elizabeth : **C'est pourtant ce que je ressens…

Kate n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu tellement les mots avaient été murmurés. Elizabeth releva les yeux vers l'extérieur.

**Elizabeth : **Je pensais ne plus pouvoir à nouveau souffrir de cette manière…

**Kate** : Souffrir à nouveau ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Voyant parfaitement qu'elle ne s'en irait pas, Elizabeth se résigna. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Bientôt, elle serait partie, loin de tout ça.

**Elizabeth** : Kate, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi les personnes que j'aime le plus finissent-elles par partir un jour ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que je touche un peu au bonheur, celui-ci me soit justement enlevé ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose chez moi qui porte malheur aux gens que j'approche ?

**Kate** : Voyons Elizabeth, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est de votre faute ce qui est arrivé ? Nul ne peut prévoir ce que les équipes vont rencontrer lors des missions. Et pourquoi pensez-vous porter malheur aux gens qui vous aimez ? Vous n'êtes pour rien dans la tragédie qui vient de frapper Atlantis.

Elle avait toute sa conviction dans ces paroles, mais Elizabeth ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser le contraire. D'abord son père, et maintenant John. Les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie s'en étaient allés loin d'elle. Le bonheur n'était décidément pas pour elle.

**Kate** : Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth** : Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire me fera penser le contraire. Vous pensez pouvoir me soulager ainsi, mais vous vous trompez. Maintenant Kate, j'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il vous plait.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et s'enfonça dans sa chambre, faisant comprendre à Kate qu'elle devait partir. Arrivée à la porte, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se retourner vers l'ancien leader, le regard triste.

Carson avait raison. Atlantis ne serait plus jamais la même.

….

Elle avait enlevé le vieux pansement. Elle avait posé sur la table de quoi désinfecter la plaie et refaire un pansement propre.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il essayait de se rappeler le moindre détail à son sujet. Mais à part la voir dans ses flashs, il n'arrivait à définir rien d'autre. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux vers lui mais reportait rapidement son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait.

**John : **Vous soignez souvent des inconnus ?

Elle le regarda un air amusé.

**Elizabeth : **Simplement ceux qui s'écroulent devant mon palier.

Elle lui sourit et commença à désinfecter la plaie, doucement.

**John : **Aïe !!

Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous ai à peine touché !

John regarda le flacon qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

**John : **Ca pique ce truc !

**Elizabeth : **Arrêtez de jouer les fillettes ! Vous êtes un militaire après tout !

John le regarda. Comment le savait-elle ?

**Elizabeth : **Vos plaques !

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il les oubliait. Elle continua son soin. Il grimaça quelque peu mais se laissa faire.

**John : **Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

Elle ralentit en le regardant.

**Elizabeth : **Mon père m'a souvent parlé d'un lieutenant John Sheppard… assez tête brûlée !

Elle avait fini de désinfecter sa plaie. Elle prépara le pansement avant de lui coller doucement sur le front.

**Elizabeth : **Le Capitaine Luke Weir !

John réfléchit un instant mais ce nom ne lui dit absolument rien.

Elle rangea puis se tourna vers John.

**Elizabeth : **Du café ?

Il lui fit signe que oui.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne pense pas qu'il ait plusieurs John Sheppard, tête brûlée !

Elle lui avait dit cela en lui servant une tasse de café. Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans la cuisine. John sourit en entendant les derniers mots de la jeune femme. Elle se servit à son tour.

**John : **En effet ça doit être moi ! Enfin je crois !

Elle lui rendit son sourire en prenant sa tasse dans les mains. Elle le fixa un moment.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce que votre tête va mieux ?

Il la regarda.

**John : **Oui…ça s'en va comme ça arrive ! Merci pour le pansement.

**Elizabeth : **De rien. Les médecins vous ont dit combien ça allait durer ?

**John : **Pas vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que ça disparaisse.

Elle le regarda étonné.

**John : **Parce que c'est dans ces moments là où vous apparaissez.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse puis le regarda à nouveau.

**John : **Je ne pense pas que ça soit une coïncidence. Votre nom est un des seuls dont je me souviens… et je n'arrête pas de vous voir dans mes souvenirs.

**Elizabeth : **Mon père vous a peut-être parlé de moi et c'est pour ça que vous vous souvenez de mon nom ?!

John essaya de se rappeler de ce Capitaine Luke Weir… mais rien. Il avait bien trop d'images en tête avec cette femme pour que ce ne soit simplement qu'une évocation.

**John : **Je n'ai rien contre votre père… mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de lui… alors que vous…

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Non, dans ses souvenirs ils étaient proches… mais elle n'avait pas l'air de le connaître ou sinon elle faisait drôlement bien semblant.

**Elizabeth : **Nous nous sommes peut-être croiser lors d'une soirée de gala…

**John : **Non… nous étions bien plus que de simples connaissances.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée mais avant ce matin, je ne vous avais jamais vu.

**John : **J'avais peur que vous me répondiez ça !

Il baissa les yeux. Il était peut-être fou après tout. Un autre flash revint à cet instant.

_**Flash :**_

_**Elizabeth : **__Nous ne pouvons pas manquer l'ouverture des cadeaux ! _

_John la regarda. Il adorait la taquiner. Elle avait une moue tellement charmante à cet instant. Elizabeth, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main pour le tirer hors du lit. Mais John en avait décidé autrement. Il la tira vers lui et la fit tomber sur le lit dans ses bras. Puis il la fit basculer sous lui pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Leurs regards se trouvèrent tout de suite et leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_**Elizabeth : **__Vous ne voulez pas ouvrir vos cadeaux ?_

_Il la regarda intensément._

_**John : **__J'ai déjà tout ce que je désire ! _

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Non ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Mais il avait la tête en compote et tout se mélangeait. Ce qu'on lui avait dit à l'hôpital, ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre et ce dont il se rappelait. Enfin ce qu'il croyait se rappeler.

**Elizabeth : **Un autre flash ?!

Il la regarda et lui fit signe que oui.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce que je… j'étais présente ?

**John : **Oui.

Elle l'encouragea à continuer.

**John : **Je me trouvais dans ma chambre… enfin je crois. La décoration était un peu bizarre… il devait être très tôt et vous êtes entrée…

**Elizabeth : **Chez vous ?

**John : **Dans ma chambre.

Elle rougit légèrement.

**John : **Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça ! Je n'aurais pas du…

Il se leva pour s'en aller mais elle l'interpella.

**Elizabeth : **John !!!

Comme cela faisait du bien de l'entendre l'appeler.

**Elizabeth : **Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans les affaires de mon père qui pourra sûrement vous aider ?!

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table en attendant sa réponse.

**John : **Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

**Elizabeth : **Vous ne voulez pas retrouver votre passé ?

**John : **C'est ce que je voulais…

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

**John : **Mais si ce que je découvrais, n'était pas ce que je souhaitais ! Et pourquoi est-ce que dans chacun de mes souvenirs vous êtes présente alors que je suis pour vous un parfait inconnu !

**Elizabeth : **Que vous ont dit les médecins ?

Il sourit et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine.

**John : **Pour eux, je vais très bien… c'est juste des effets secondaires de mon accident !

Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

**John : **Mais vous êtes là….

Il posa son doigt sur sa tempe.

**John : **Et je n'arrive pas à vous enlever de ma tête.

Elle fut très gênée par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Et il semblait si désemparé face à tout ça qu'elle avait envie de l'aider. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

**Elizabeth : **Vous pourrez sûrement avoir certaines réponses à vos questions dans les affaires de mon père.

Elle sortit de la cuisine. Il la regarda partir. Il était très touché qu'elle l'aide mais tout cela ne semblait pas bien réel. Il avait l'impression d'être là alors que ce n'était pas sa place. C'était définitif. Il devenait fou.

Il la suivit dans le salon.

…

Après le départ de Kate, elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers la baie vitrée. Dans sa tête, revenait sans cesse le film de ces derniers jours, ces jours magiques où elle s'était permise de croire au bonheur. Mais c'était avant que tout bascule une nouvelle fois, lui prouvant combien le bonheur était fragile. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le savait.

La plaie béante de son cœur ne pourrait jamais se refermer. Désormais, elle s'interdirait tout droit de se laisser aller au bonheur, pour ne plus souffrir. De toute façon, elle ne le pourrait même plus. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se contenterait de survivre.

Elle se détourna de la baie puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle allait commencer à faire ses bagages dès aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne la retenait désormais ici.

Alors qu'elle remplissait ses malles, son regard tomba sur un vêtement négligemment posé sur une chaise. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis que sa gorge se nouait.

La veste que John avait oublié l'autre soir traînait là, faisant ressurgir intensément toutes les émotions qui l'avait saisie lors de cette nuit si proche et pourtant si lointaine.

Elle effleura le vêtement du bout des doigts, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi. Elle sentait encore la douceur de ses caresses, ses lèvres sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou.

Elle se saisit de la veste et la porta à son visage, humant les dernières traces de son odeur, enfouissant les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir à l'évocation de cette brève mais si intense étreinte.

S'allongeant sur son lit, la fatigue des dernières émotions se faisait de plus en plus forte. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Alors elle s'endormit, le visage baigné de larmes, serrant contre elle la veste.

…

Enfermé dans son laboratoire, le Docteur McKay ne cessait de retourner lui aussi le film des derniers jours dans sa tête. Mal rasé, des cernes sous les yeux, une grande fatigue se lisait sur son visage. A le voir dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne ressemblait plus en rien à l'arrogant scientifique sauveur d'Atlantis. Comme si la disparition de ses compagnons l'avait éteint.

Les tasses de café qui traînaient ça et là dans la pièce expliquaient l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Allant d'un ordinateur à un autre, il cherchait et cherchait encore ce qu'il avait loupé. Mais rien.

D'un geste de colère, il envoya valser la table, détruisant au passage le matériel qui s'y trouvait. Mais il n'en avait cure. D'épuisement, il se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut un morceau de papier qui semblait surgir de nulle part. Intrigué, il le ramassa. Son souffle s'arrêta, et un voile noir passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Il tenait dans ses mains ce qu'il cherchait vainement depuis son retour tragique, mais sans savoir quoi.

Epuisé, abattu, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, se maudissant encore et encore d'être passé à coté de cette information. Comment n'avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Et comment ce morceau de papier, qui aurait pu tout changer, s'était-il retrouvé à terre ?

C'est alors qu'un souvenir se rappela à lui, d'un temps à la fois si proche et pourtant si lointain.

_Le Docteur McKay était concentré sur les derniers relevés de la planète. Dos à la porte, il ne vit pas plus qu'il n'entendit John Sheppard arriver derrière lui._

_**John**__ : Bouh !_

_Rodney fut si surpris qu'il en sursauta, faisant tomber ses notes._

_**Rodney**__ : Non mais vous voulez ma mort Sheppard ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !_

_**John**__ : Failli seulement ? répondit John avec le sourire d'un enfant fier de sa bêtise._

_**Rodney**__ : Arrêtez un peu vos gamineries. Au cas ou vous l'auriez pas remarqué, il y en a qui ont du travail ici !_

_**John**__ : Que dois-je comprendre Rodney ? lui demanda-t-il suspicieux_

_**Rodney**__ : A votre avis ?_

_Sans attendre de réponse, Rodney se baissa pour ramasser ses notes tombées sous la table, et se cogna la tête en relevant._

_**Rodney**__ : Ouch ! __Maudite__ table ! __(Voyant John en se frottant la tête) Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

_**John**__ : Savoir où vous en étiez dans l'étude de TR 567._

_**Rodney **__: Eh bien si on arrêtait de m'interrompre toutes les 5 minutes, Elizabeth aurait déjà mes résultats._

_**John**__ : McKay, il nous faut ces ZPM. Grouillez-vous un peu !_

_Et John quitta le laboratoire de Rodney aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant le Docteur complètement abasourdi._

_**Rodney**__ : Non mais je rêve !_

_Voyant bien qu'il ne pourrait passer son exaspération sur personne, McKay se pencha à nouveau sur ses notes, non sans marmonner quelques critiques bien senties à l'égard d'un certain militaire._

Le souvenir se rappela à lui d'une manière si violente, qu'il ne pu retenir ses larmes tandis que le désespoir s'emparait de lui.

…

Ils étaient tout les deux assis au pied du canapé plusieurs cartons autour d'eux. Elizabeth avait un album photos sur ses genoux. John se penchait légèrement pour voir les photos qu'elle lui montrait.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle lui montrait. Il faut dire qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer réellement. Ils étaient très proches et il pouvait sentir parfaitement son parfum. Il leva légèrement les yeux sans pour autant s'écarter d'elle.

Elle était magnifique. Si nature, si simple et pourtant si belle. Elle voulait réellement l'aider et trouver des informations sur son passé. Il sourit légèrement. Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait pas ?

**Elizabeth : **Je crois que c'est une photo de son escadron ?!

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent de suite. Leurs visages étaient très proches et John ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avait une folle envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'échanger un long baiser.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement. Elizabeth était complètement envoûter par cet homme. Mais elle baissa les yeux et s'écarta légèrement.

**John : **Je suis désolé !

Il s'écarta et elle reporta son attention sur l'album. Elle tourna une page et s'arrêta. Elle pointa son doigt sur une photo.

**Elizabeth : **C'est vous !

Il se pencha pour mieux voir. Oui. C'était lui. Il était au milieu de plusieurs gars. Mais il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ça. Elle le regarda. Elle le sentit se crisper et ses mâchoires se serrèrent instinctivement.

**Elizabeth : **Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

John fixait un point devant lui.

**John : **Non !

**Elizabeth : **C'est déjà un bon début. On sait déjà que vous avez été sous les ordres de mon père.

Il se leva et fit les 100 pas dans la pièce.

**John : **Ouais, ça m'avance vachement ! Je me souviens absolument de rien ! Ces types me sont totalement inconnus !!!!

Il avait dit ça en haussant un peu la voix.

**Elizabeth : **Il vous faut peut-être du temps…

**John : **C'est ce que les médecins n'arrêtent pas de me répéter !!!

Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

**John : **Mais comment peut-on oublier une partie de sa vie aussi importante que ça !

La jeune femme resta silencieuse devant lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

**John : **La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est vous !!!

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Elle était beaucoup trop présente dans son esprit pour que ça ne soit pas réel. Il avait envie de s'accrocher à ça… à elle… à leurs souvenirs. Il décida de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

**John : **De temps en temps je vois d'autres types… mais rien avoir avec eux ! Ce ne sont pas des militaires !

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

**John : **Non… je crois qu'y en a un qui est même scientifique…

Il grimaça légèrement.

**John : **Oui… un scientifique… il a une sorte d'ordinateur portable avec lui… ou un truc dans le genre.

**Elizabeth : **Vous vous souvenez de son nom ?

Il se concentra un instant.

**John : **Non.

**Elizabeth : **Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose de quelqu'un d'autre ?

**John : **Une femme…

Elizabeth baissa un instant les yeux comme si cela l'avait gêné ou même agacée. Elle le regarda de nouveau. Il sourit intérieurement. Il n'était peut-être pas si fou que ça.

**John : **Sheila…non Teyla !

**Elizabeth : **Votre petite amie ?

Il la regarda. Il voulait voir dans ses yeux si cela la gênait… elle lui cachait peut-être la vérité.

**John : **Non… juste une très bonne amie et je crois qu'elle fait partie de mon équipe.

**Elizabeth : **Votre équipe ?

**John : **Oui… enfin non… j'ai l'impression mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'autre chose !

Il faisait toujours les 100 pas dans le salon.

**Elizabeth : **Dans vos souvenirs, je… enfin je veux dire… La femme que vous voyez me ressemble peut-être simplement ?!

Il la regarda un long moment. Non elle ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**John : **Non !

Il s'assit à ses côtés sans la quitter des yeux.

**John : **Non… ce visage… ces yeux…

Il posa lentement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. A ce contact, elle ferma les yeux. Un autre flash le stoppa dans son élan.

_**Flash**_

_Les mains de John trouvèrent le chemin vers la peau d'Elizabeth. Elles glissèrent sous le haut d'Elizabeth et caressèrent doucement le bas du dos de la jeune femme. A ce contact, elle se cambra encore plus contre lui._

_Elle laissa aussi ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de John. Leur jeu était devenu de plus en plus sensuel et beaucoup plus intense. Leurs souffles se mêlaient en un même gémissement. _

_La bouche de John commença son exploration du cou d'Elizabeth et s'attarda un moment à la base de son cou et de son épaule. Elle avait glissé les mains dans les cheveux de John comme pour l'encourager à continuer._

_Son corps en demandait plus et les mains de John répondaient à cette demande. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus ou plutôt elle découvrait une femme en elle qu'elle connaissait très peu. John traçait de légers sillons de baisers dans son cou et cela l'a rendait la folle de désir. _

_**Voix : **__Elizabeth ! _

_Cela la ramena quelque peu à la réalité mais John ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Rodney venait d'essayer de la joindre sur radio. L'écouteur d'Elizabeth s'était enlevé et était tombé sur le lit. John et elle pouvaient entendre Rodney appeler Elizabeth._

_John murmura quelques mots tout en continuant son parcours le long du cou de la jeune femme._

_**John : **__Ne répond pas !_

Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté, Elizabeth avait ouvert les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur celle de John, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Leurs regards se trouvèrent.

Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Cette femme en face de lui ne se souvenait pas de lui alors que lui, elle le hantait. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'emmener avec lui dans sa folie. Non il devait résoudre tout cela seul. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever.

**John : **Je dois rentrer !

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Elizabeth se leva.

**Elizabeth : **Attendez !

**John : **Je n'aurai pas du vous ennuyer avec tout ça.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit.

….

Elle fixait toujours ce point invisible sur ce plafond. Même en gardant les yeux ouverts, elle voyait son visage. La douleur était encore plus présente mais les larmes avaient disparus. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer mais cette douleur ne faisait que grandir. Toute cette rage et tout ce désespoir qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Il fallait qu'elle quitte tout cela. Chaque endroit de cette cité le lui rappelait. Et elle n'était plus capable de faire face à ce mal, à cette douleur. Il fallait qu'elle parte. L'oublier ? Non elle ne pourrait pas. Non… juste essayer de calmer… ce qui se trouvait en elle.

La nuit continuait et elle avait l'impression que cela n'allait jamais avoir de fin. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Tout cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il était partit et plus rien ne serait plus comme avant. Plus rien… sans lui.

Elle qui croyait qu'elle ne pourrait plus pleurer, voilà que les larmes refaisaient leurs apparitions. C'était peut-être cette douleur qui les alimentait. Elle ne savait pas si cela lui faisait du bien ou du mal mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire pour le moment.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage comme pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de couler ou de les cacher. La fatigue n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait envie que tout s'arrête… que pour une fois, on lui laisse le temps de reprendre pied. Mais comment pourrait-elle ?

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Son regard se fixa devant elle sur son bureau. Là où elle avait posé ses affaires. La boîte qu'elle avait ramenée avec ses affaires de bureau… celle où se trouvait la boule.

Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là et pourtant il venait de la quitter. Elle lui en voulait et en même temps, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il revienne. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Les larmes continuaient de couler.

**Voix : **Vas-y ! … Pleure !

Elle se tourna vers cette voix nouvellement familière. La petite fille de Noël était là, à nouveau devant elle. Elle la voyait très clairement alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de la voir mais elle n'avait pas la force de la combattre. Même plus la force de lui répondre. Elle baissa simplement les yeux en fixant ses mains.

**Voix : **Pleure-le !

Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ? N'avait-elle pas assez pleuré comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer mais de simplement le revoir. Elle attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre elle. Juste le revoir.

La fillette resta là à la regarder. Elizabeth laissa ses larmes continuer à couler ou plutôt elle ne fit rien pour les empêcher de le faire. Elle replia ses jambes et nicha son visage dans l'oreiller et se laissa totalement aller Les sanglots sortirent enfin.

Refuser d'aimer, de se laisser aimer… de peur de le perdre un jour. Elle était passée au-delà de sa peur mais que cela lui avait apportée à part à nouveau de la souffrance.

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Les larmes et les sanglots redoublaient.

_**  
**__**Ne perds pas courage, il te reviendra  
Et tu seras bientôt encore entre ses bras**_

….

Il fixait dehors. Il y avait un temps magnifique mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les médecins disaient qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait eu moins de flashs. Les médecins avaient peut-être raison. Tout cela était peut-être du à son accident.

Il était revenu dans son appartement. Cela lui était vaguement familier et pourtant si peu personnel et si peu vrai. Il avait quelques souvenirs dans cet appartement mais très peu. Il avait la sensation d'avoir passé très peu de temps ici. C'était normal avec son travail. Mais il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait autre chose.

Son visage réapparut… il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette femme de la tête. Oui il était peut-être fou. Fou d'elle. Tous ses flashs qu'il avait… au fur et à mesure, il se rendait compte qu'il était amoureux de cette femme.

Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas reprendre une vie normale ? Il réfléchit un instant et cette réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Parce que ce n'était pas sa vie.

TOC TOC TOC

Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Il n'avait plus de famille et ses « soit-disant » amis étaient en mission. Il s'attendait à ne voir personne. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva face à Elizabeth qui leva les yeux vers lui quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle lui sourit timidement comme quelqu'un prit en faute.

Il était heureux de la voir. Cela lui faisait du bien de la voir. Il lui rendit son sourire et la fixa.

**John : **Bonjour !

**Elizabeth : **Bonjour ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Il lui fit signe que non.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai eu votre adresse par l'hôpital.

**John : **Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient le droit de donner ce genre d'informations…

Elizabeth rougit légèrement mais reprit vite le dessus. C'est ce qu'il adorerait le plus chez elle.

**Elizabeth : **Disons que j'ai certaines relations hautes placées !

**John : **Oh ! Je vois !

Ils sourirent. Ils restèrent un long moment sur le pas de la porte.

**Elizabeth : **Je peux entrer ?

**John : **Bien sûr !

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle était magnifique. Lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette manière avec ses grands yeux verts, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle s'assit sur un des canapés. Il vint la rejoindre.

**Elizabeth : **Comment allez-vous ?

**John : **Je vais bien, merci.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha comme pour capter encore plus son attention.

**Elizabeth : **Et vos souvenirs ?

Elle ne l'aidait pas. Il lui sourit.

**John : **Vous voulez parler de mes flashs… j'en ai moins !

**Elizabeth : **Et vous avez eu des réponses à vos questions ?

**John : **Non… pas vraiment.

Elle fouilla dans son sac.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai fait quelque recherche et…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Et le vit sourire.

**John : **Sur moi ?

**Elizabeth : **Sur vous !

Elle lui répondit en lui souriant à son tour.

**John : **Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

**Elizabeth : **John James Sheppard né le 14 mai 1960…

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui. Serait-elle entrain de le taquiner ? Il planta son regard dans le sien et retrouva un vieux sentiment. Comme une sensation de déjà vu.

Elle lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

**Elizabeth : **Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

Elle reporta son attention sur les documents qu'elle avait sortit de son sac.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur votre dossier militaire…

**John : **Comment…

Elle le regarda.

**John : **J'oubliais… vos relations hauts placées.

Elle lui sourit et tourna quelques pages.

**Elizabeth : **Vos états de service sont assez impressionnants… mais le terme insubordination revient assez souvent.

**John : **Beaucoup de personne ne me voyait même pas passé le grade de capitaine !

**Elizabeth : **Vous en avez étonné plus d'un Major Sheppard.

Il lui fit son air fier de lui Il vit le regard de la jeune femme changé.

**John : **Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite ?!

Elle le regarda.

**Elizabeth : **A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment vous allez pouvoir réagir.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

**Elizabeth : **Il n'y a rien dans ce dossier de « bizarre » ou d'anormal !

Elle lui tendit le dossier qu'il prit et qu'il parcouru.

Il baissa un instant les yeux. Il s'attendait à ça. Qu'on lui annonce que tout était normal et que cela venait de lui. Les médecins n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Et même à cet instant, il avait du mal mais il devait s'y résoudre.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda.

**John : **Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Maintenant je vais devoir arrêter de m'accrocher à toutes ses histoires et avancer.

**Elizabeth : **C'est la meilleure chose à faire !

Elle lui sourit timidement. Pourquoi se compliquait-il autant la vie ? Même si tout cela était du à son imagination et ces deux ans de coma, aujourd'hui, ELLE était là, face à lui.

**John : **Je crois que je vais suivre les conseils de mon docteur.

Elle le regarda pour en savoir plus.

**John : **Je vais profiter de la deuxième chance qui m'est offerte.

Il la fixa un long moment.

**John : **Surtout que ça commence merveilleusement bien.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Que voulait-il de plus ? Il avait fait la connaissance d'une femme fantastique et une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.

**John : **Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Un soda ? Une bière ?

**Elizabeth : **Un soda, merci.

Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Les deux pièces n'étaient pas séparées et il pouvait toujours discuter avec Elizabeth.

**John : **Et qu'à dit votre père quand il a su que j'étais de retour ?!

**Elizabeth : **Il a été heureux d'apprendre votre rétablissement…

Il sourit. Il ne se souvenait pas de son père. Il avait encore du mal à effacer ses rêves et Atlantis de son esprit. Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et il resta figé. Il y avait une immense surface bleu liquide à la place de ce qui devait être son frigo. Et étrangement, cela lui était familier… mais il n'avait jamais des hallucinations auparavant.

Elizabeth qui avait remarqué son trouble, s'approcha.

**Elizabeth : **Major Sheppard ?!

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la jeune femme. Il se tourna un instant vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle voulait puis regarda de nouveau son frigo. Tout était redevenu normal.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Que venait-il de voir ? Etait-ce encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Il la regarda.

**John : **Oui… j'hésitais encore entre une bière et un soda.

Elle lui sourit mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Il attrapa deux sodas dans le frigo et referma la porte. Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit le soda.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

Il lui fit signe d'aller s'installer sur la terrasse. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait énormément troublé mais il ne voulait pas que cela gâche sa soirée. Pas alors qu'elle était avec lui.

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez un très bel appartement Major.

**John : **John

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

**John : **Un appartement que j'ai eu peu l'occasion d'apprécier.

Il bu une gorgée de son soda tandis qu'Elizabeth fixa un instant le sien.

**John : **Mais je compte bien me rattrapé !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Vous comptez vous faire baser dans la région ?

**John : **Pas vraiment.

Il resta très vague.

**John : **Je pense que l'armée m'a déjà pris assez d'année de ma vie… alors je pense que je vais tenter autre chose.

Elle parut étonnée.

**John : **Et puis je commence à apprécier la région.

Il avait dit ça sans la lâcher du regard. Elle rougit légèrement mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle lui sourit.

Il fallait qu'il oubli ce qu'il avait vu il y a de ça quelques minutes. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à enlever ces images de sa tête. Et se retrouver face à Elizabeth…

**John : **Est-ce que pour fêter cette nouvelle… je vous invitais à dîner dans ce superbe appartement ?

Elle le regarda malicieusement.

**Elizabeth : **Ne me dîtes pas que vous savez cuisiner ?!

Il plissa légèrement les yeux pour faire croire qu'il était blessé mais il lui sourit par la suite. Il posa son soda sur la table et alla chercher son téléphone. Il composa un numéro tout en la regardant.

…

Elle but une gorgée de son verre de vin et lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous assure que lorsque j'ai annoncé à mon père que vous étiez venu me voir, il ne m'a tout d'abord pas cru.

La table extérieure avait été mise et ils avaient tranquillement dîné aux dernières lumières du jour.

**Elizabeth : **Vous auriez du voir sa tête !

Il lui sourit.

**John : **Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

**Elizabeth : **Que je devais faire attention.

John qui venait lui aussi de boire une gorgée, posa son verre tout en la regardant.

**John : **Est-ce que je dois me méfier de votre père et surveiller mes arrières ?

Elizabeth posa ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce qu'il devrait avoir une raison de s'inquiéter ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Un vent léger se leva.

_La douleur avait été vite oubliée face à la vue qu'il avait. C'était incroyable ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Cet endroit était tout bonnement incroyable. Personne ne pouvait rêver d'un tel endroit et pourtant cela existait bel et bien. Et ils y étaient._

_Il y avait eu plein d'histoires et de légendes sur la légendaire cité d'Atlantis, mais personne n'avait encore imaginé une chose pareille. La technologie présente ici était de loin supérieure à la leur et même à celle de la porte des étoiles. _

_Et ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Il avait la sensation que cette cité lui réservait encore pas mal de surprises et cela l'excitait. Quand on lui avait proposé cette mission, il avait tout d'abord cru à une blague mais ce qu'il avait vu en antarctique était bel et bien réel._

_Il se posta sur un balcon donnant sur la salle où ils étaient arrivés. Elle était là. La responsable de cette mission. Celle qui avait voulu qu'il les accompagne. Elizabeth Weir._

_Il la vit se baisser et ramasser la bouteille de champagne. Elle se redressa et leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il avait l'étrange sensation que pour cette femme, il était prêt à tout._

Il n'avait pas rêvé… pas de telles choses. C'était bien trop incroyable pour ça. Alors qu'il se remémorait le flash qu'il venait d'avoir…. Les souvenirs lui revinrent au fur et à mesure. Ce n'était pas son monde maintenant il en était certain. Mais alors où était-il et pourquoi ?

Il regarda Elizabeth qui attendait qu'il s'explique. Tout lui revenait. Sa vraie vie et tout le reste.

**John : **Elizabeth…. Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Je ne suis pas d'ici !

**Elizabeth : **Vous vous souvenez ?

**John : **Oui… enfin en partie !

Il la regarda. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler. Elle allait définitivement le prendre pour un fou. Elle l'encouragea du regard.

**John : **Je fais partie de l'expédition Atlantis… et nous l'avons découverte.

**Elizabeth : **Atlantis ?

**John : **Oui.

Elle resta silencieuse.

**John : **Je sais que tout cela peut vous paraître dingue… mais tous les flashs que j'ai eu ne sont pas du à mon imagination… ce sont mes souvenirs.

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

**John : **Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi… mais ce monde-ci n'est pas le mien. Je ne comprends pas encore ce qui m'arrive mais… je suis sûre d'une chose. Ce n'est pas ma vie.

Elizabeth se contenta de le regarder. Elle semblait perdue.

**John : **La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai passé la porte des étoiles avec mon équipe pour aller sur cette fameuse planète que Rodney voulait à tout prix explorer…et ensuite… le trou noir.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et se leva. John l'imita.

**John : **Là, je suis certain que vous me prenez pour un fou…. Et c'est compréhensible. Mais ce que je vous dis, est la vérité.

**Elizabeth : **Vous passer une porte pour aller sur d'autres planètes ?

**John : **Oui je sais, vu comme ça, ça peut paraître… « Bizarre » !

**Elizabeth : **Bizarre ??? Je dirais complètement dingue !

**John : **Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, … Rodney le ferait beaucoup mieux que moi…

Il s'arrêta. Il se souvenait à nouveau de son ami et il n'avait jamais aussi heureux de penser à Rodney qu'à cet instant.

**John : **On a du être enfermé dans une machine ou drogué, et tout ce que je vois ici, sort de mon imagination. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait. SG1 est spécialiste dans ce genre de chose !

**Elizabeth : **SG1 ??

**John : **Ca, c'est une autre histoire compliquée !

Elizabeth le regardait bizarrement et il la comprenait. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle l'était déjà assez.

**John : **Ici… ce n'est pas chez moi !

**Elizabeth : **Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous avez très peu de temps dans cet appartement…

**John : **Non ce n'est pas ça ! … tout ça…

Il montra son appartement et la vue sur la ville.

**John : **Ce n'est pas mon monde !

**Elizabeth : **Atlantis n'existe pas… !

**John : **Dans ce monde peut-être… mais dans le mien, je peux vous assurer que si !

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et noua ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**John : **Il faut que je retourne chez moi !

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Il ne devait la mêler à tout cela.

**Elizabeth : **Et comment ??!!

Il la regarda. Il ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Etait-il prisonnier d'une machine, de son imagination ou d'une autre entité ? Elizabeth n'était peut-être pas son alliée. Pourtant ces mots sonnèrent faux à son oreille. Elle avait été la seule à vouloir l'aider dans ce monde. Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Rodney soit là pour lui expliquer les choses même avec ces théories les plus folles. D'ailleurs ils se demandaient où étaient ses amis. Sûrement prisonniers eux aussi.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de… tout ça.

**John : **Vous ne devriez pas rester…

Elle le regarda.

**John : **Vous n'avez pas à faire tout ça.

**Elizabeth : **Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Sûr ? Oui. Ce n'était pas son monde. Elle lu dans son regard sa réponse.

**Elizabeth : **Mais on ne sait même pas comment vous êtes arrivé !

**John : **Il faut que je reparte !

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. Il se rendit compte de son malaise. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle inspira et releva les yeux vers lui.

**John : **Mon équipe doit s'inquiéter et…

Il s'arrêta et hésita un instant.

**John : **Elizabeth aussi !

Elle planta son regard dans le sien pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

**John : **Nos mondes ont de grandes similitudes…

Elle baissa les yeux.

**Elizabeth : **Je vais vous aider !

**John : **Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait.

**Elizabeth : **Vous devez repartir chez vous ! Ils vous attendent… ELLE vous attend.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle le regarda à nouveau. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la caresse sur sa joue puis les ouvrit.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureuse de vous ! Mon père m'avait prévenu.

Il sourit. Son Elizabeth aurait dit la même chose. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce le regard planté dans le sien. Il ne put rien empêcher. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

….

La vie semblait s'être arrêtée sur la cité. Le choc de la disparition de l'équipe phare de l'expédition avait plongé tout le monde dans un état catatonique.

Ils avaient compris dès lors qu'ils n'étaient pas immortels, et que la mort pouvait surgir à l'instant le plus anodin, et faucher les personnes qu'on avait finit par croire immortelles.

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'annonce de la démission d'Elizabeth Weir les avaient tous tétanisés. Un sentiment d'abandon s'était alors fait ressentir en chacun d'eux, car ils voyaient maintenant leur leader les abandonner.

Mais d'un autre coté, ils ne pouvaient lui en vouloir, car ils avaient bien devinés l'ampleur des liens qui l'unissait au colonel Sheppard.

Il en était de même pour le Docteur McKay. Bien que beaucoup le trouvaient agaçant et imbu de sa personne, nul ne pouvait oublier qu'ils les avaient plus d'une fois sauver de la catastrophe. Et de le voir ainsi détruit leur avait fait regretter d'avoir pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu.

Non, décidément, Atlantis n'était plus la même. Et beaucoup se demandaient s'ils pourraient ne jamais se remettre de ce drame.

….

**John : **C'est la seule explication possible !

**Elizabeth : **Mais c'est impossible ! Personne n'a une telle technologie !

**John : **Vous seriez surprise de connaître la réponse !

**Elizabeth : **Même si vous avez raison…. Et que vous êtes réellement coincé dans une machine ou que quelqu'un vous fait imaginez tout… ça… comment comptez vous en sortir ?

John la regarda. Elle avait raison. Il n'était sûr de rien. Non, c'était une intuition et jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais trompé.

**John : **Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer… mais…. J'ai eu de plus en plus de flashs quand j'ai commencé à douter…. Ça c'est ensuite calmer quand j'ai accepté ma situation…. Si je suis enfermé dans une machine ou autre chose qui empêche de retrouver la mémoire et même ma vie… il y a un sérieux « bug » quand je résiste.

**Elizabeth : **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourrez sortir ?

John resta un instant silencieux.

**John : **Rien… j'ai juste envie d'y croire.

Il la regarda une dernière fois. Elizabeth l'avait aidé à tenir le coup et à se sortir d'ici. Elle lui sourit en essayant de lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

**Elizabeth : **Et si… vous n'y arriviez pas…. Que vous ayez tord ?!

John hésita à répondre.

**John : **Si j'ai tord et que nous sommes bien dans le monde réel… alors je me déclarais fous.

Elle lui sourit.

Ils entendirent des crissements de pneus. Ils baissèrent les yeux vers le parking et virent plusieurs voitures et plusieurs hommes en sortirent. John savait qu'ils venaient le chercher. Il y avait son « médecin » dans le lot.

**John : **Je crois que je vais avoir de la visite !

Elizabeth le regarda.

**John : **Vous me croyez maintenant ??!

Elle devait avouer que l'arrivée de ces hommes, était plutôt bizarre. Mais de là à parler d'autres mondes. Elle ne savait plus quoi croire. John semblait si sincère et si affecté par ce qui arrivait. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il lui disait la vérité.

Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien ou pas mais elle avait envie de l'aider. Même si cela lui coutait énormément.

John vit qu'Elizabeth hésitait et il y avait de quoi. Pour elle, ce monde…. Son monde était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel et les propos qu'il tenait, devaient être complètement absurdes pour elle. Et pourtant, elle était encore là et elle essayait de le comprendre et même de l'aider.

**John : **Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est moi qu'ils veulent !

**Elizabeth : **C'est justement ça le problème !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

**Elizabeth : **Je vais les retenir un moment, le temps que vous…

Elle mima le reste sans savoir trop de quoi elle parlait.

John la regarda une dernière fois en murmurant.

**John : **Merci.

Elle lui sourit et il se surprit à remarquer qu'elles avaient le même sourire, celui qu'il adorait. Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de se diriger à l'intérieur.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

……

John ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Réalisant alors qu'il se trouvait peut être enfin dans la réalité vraie, il se remua brusquement et se dégagea de la machine dans laquelle il était retenu.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait que des murs blancs. Il cria après son équipe, mais seul son écho lui répondit. Tournant sur lui-même pour chercher la sortie, un bruit sourd apparut alors.

Sans savoir comment, il vit apparaître soudain deux machines identiques à celle qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, et reconnut aussitôt Teyla et Ronon qui se réveillaient eux aussi.

Il s'approcha d'eux rapidement

**John **: Hey ! Teyla ? Ronon ? Vous allez bien ?

Ses amis n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à l'extérieur des murs blancs, devant la porte des étoiles. Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, complètement interloqués.

**Ronon** : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**John** : Je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

**Teyla** : Où est Rodney ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ?

**John : **Rodney !!!

Il n'eut comme réponse que son écho.

**Ronon : **Il a peut-être réussit à ne pas se faire prendre ?

**John : **Rodney ??!

Ses deux amis le regardèrent. Pourquoi pas après tout. Mais ils ne devaient pas trainer là. Si Rodney était encore là, il reviendrait le chercher.

**John : **Teyla, entrez les coordonnées…

**Teyla : **On le laisse ici ?!

**John : **S'il est encore là, je reviendrais le chercher… avec la cavalerie. Mais pour le moment, on rentre !

Teyla hésita un instant. Elle avait confiance en John. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnait pas ses hommes aussi facilement et s'il disait qu'il reviendrait, il le ferait. Elle se dirigea vers la console.

…

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors qu'elle allait quitter ses fonctions, la porte s'activa alors qu'aucun retour de mission n'était prévu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fois on ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait, qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Elle arriva en salle de contrôle et vit Caldwell déjà présent et Samuels entrain de tout mettre sous contrôle. Si Caldwell était là pourquoi lui avait-on demandé de venir ? Il savait très bien se débrouiller sans elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle avait l'impression qu'il la mettait encore au défi. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans son jeu.

Mais c'était plus fort. Elle se devait de tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout. Elle regarda Samuels pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait son rapport.

**Samuels : **Nous avons reçu un signal Madame.

Elle le fixa. Jusqu'à là, rien d'anormal. Sûrement une équipe qui rentre plutôt que prévu. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant à Samuels l'occasion de s'expliquer. Elle le vit hésiter comme si il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il allait dire.

**Samuels : **C'est le code du Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard !

Elle resta immobile. Non ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas possible. La porte s'enclencha enfin et cela la tira de ses pensées. Mais elle avait peur de regarder, peur que ça ne soit pas vrai. Que cela soit à nouveau un espoir en vain.

Tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle attendait l'arrivée de l'équipe. Tout le monde avait presque arrêté de respirer comme si cela allait empêcher les choses. Tout le monde espérait que tout cela soit vrai. Que la vie de la cité reprenne son rythme normal.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et des soupirs de soulagement se faire entendre. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et restait immobile. Elle avait peur de se retrouver face à cette nouvelle vérité. Elle ne supporterait pas un échec de plus.

Caldwell et Samuels se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent. Sa réaction les étonna quelque peu mais elle était compréhensible. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard des deux hommes sur elle, elle se risqua à croiser le regard de Caldwell. Elle pouvait y lire un mélange d'espoir et de méfiance. Il regarda en direction de la salle d'embarquement.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers la salle. Ces secondes lui parurent une éternité... Mais lorsqu'elle vit John, debout… là, au milieu de la salle, elle sentit un immense poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Les larmes lui montèrent très rapidement aux yeux et ses jambes faillirent ne pu la soutenir. Elle arrivait à peine à y croire.

Mais lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de John, elle sut qu'il était en vie et sur Atlantis. Il était vivant. Elle avait peur de se raccrocher à cette idée. Il fallait qu'elle soit certaine qu'elle ne délirait pas et qu'il était bel et bien là.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit de la salle de contrôle et commença à descendre à grandes enjambées les marches de l'escalier. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait peur que si elle rompait le contact, il disparaisse à nouveau.

Il avait fait quelques pas vers elle et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle ralentit légèrement pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Elle avait son regard plongé dans le sien et les larmes qui troublaient sa vue.

**John : **Elizabeth !

Il avait prononcé son nom. Il était vivant. Vivant ! Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra fort contre elle comme pour le sentir bien vivant contre elle. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. La réaction de John fut immédiate. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son étreinte. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour accentuer leur étreinte.

Il la sentait trembler contre lui et être secouée de légers sanglots. Il imaginait très bien l'état dans lequel elle devait être. Ils devaient avoir été présumés disparus. Il n'avait aucune notion de quand datait leur mission, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait juste profiter du moment présent. Il caressa doucement les cheveux d'Elizabeth pour la calmer et la rassurer.

Elizabeth n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Cela aurait été impossible. Il y avait trop de choses qui se mélangeaient en elle à cet instant et ça avait besoin de sortir. Elle n'aurait pu dire si elle était heureuse, rassurée ou autre… il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Caldwell ainsi que l'équipe médicale accompagné de Beckett les rejoignirent. Ils se détachèrent lentement pour retrouver à nouveau le regard de l'autre. John passa la main sur la joue d'Elizabeth et essuya quelques larmes. Comme c'était bon de la revoir…. son Elizabeth…et de se sentir vivant.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux tout en s'écartant. Elle fut alors fermement tirée en arrière. C'est à cet instant que les hommes de la sécurité se mirent en position de défense et braquèrent leurs armes sur les trois arrivants qui ne purent cacher leur surprise.

**John** : Euh ! Du calme les gars, tout va bien.

La tentative de John d'alléger la soudaine tension qui venait de tomber s'avéra vaine. Les gardes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce tandis que le colonel Caldwell se positionner devant Elizabeth dans une attitude protectrice tandis qu'elle restait complètement tétanisée par le spectacle qui était en train de se jouer devant elle.

**Caldwell** : Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a donné les coordonnées de cette cité ?

**Teyla** : Colonel, pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous nous menacer de la sorte ?

**John** : Ca c'est une bonne question Teyla ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici bon sang ?!

**Caldwell** : Je vous ai posé une question !

**Ronon** : Vous voyez très bien qui nous sommes !

**Caldwell** : Le colonel Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon ont été déclarés morts il y a plus de 36 heures. Je répète donc : qui êtes-vous ?

**Teyla** : Morts ? Comment ça ?

C'est à ce moment que le Docteur Beckett s'avança, encore sous le choc de l'apparition.

**Beckett** : Rodney. Il est rentré seul de votre expédition il y a deux jours. Il était en état de choc. Il… Il vous a vu mourir !

Les trois amis se regardèrent, surpris.

**John** : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

**Ronon** : Voilà surtout pourquoi personne n'est venu à notre secours.

**Teyla** : Ecoutez moi colonel. Je vous affirme que nous sommes bien nous-même. J'ignore comment Rodney a pu nous voir mourir, mais il y a manifestement une erreur. Nous sommes bien vivants.

**Caldwell** : Qu'est qui nous le prouve ?

**John** : Mais enfin, tout ceci est ridicule !!!!

John commençait à s'énerver. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait devant lui. Certes, les gardes de sécurité ne faisaient que leur boulot, mais il trouvait que Caldwell était vraiment trop suspicieux. Et puis, qu'est ce que Rodney avait bien pu leur raconter encore ! Il les avait vu mourir ?!

C'est alors qu'une pensée s'imposa à son esprit. La machine, mais bien sur !!!

Maîtrisant sa colère, John tenta de calmer le jeu.

**John** : Ecoutez colonel, comme Teyla vous l'a dit, nous sommes bien nous-même. Et pour savoir ce qu'il nous est arrivé durant la mission, il faudrait qu'on aille en salle de briefing. Et la présence du Docteur McKay y est vivement recommandée ! Nous pourrons alors tranquillement éclaircir toute cette histoire.

Caldwell sentait peu à peu le doute s'insinuer en lui. Se pourrait-il vraiment que ce soit eux ? Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se tromper. Pas quand la sécurité de la cité reposait sur lui.

**Caldwell** : C'est une bien belle histoire, j'en suis sûr, mais malheureusement sans suite. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Peut-être qu'un peu d'isolement vous déliera la langue ?

Le docteur Beckett voyait la scène se dérouler devant lui et il se sentait impuissant. Un regard jeté en direction d'Elizabeth lui serra le cœur. Il pouvait lire dans son regard l'espoir, la douleur, la surprise. Elle semblait complètement dépassée par ce qui se déroulait dans cette salle d'embarquement.

Des éclats de voix le firent se retourner vers le groupe. Il pouvait voir Ronon et John passablement énervés tous les deux, et Teyla qui tentait de les calmer. Inquiets, les gardes de la sécurité se rapprochèrent un peu plus du groupe, se faisant par la même plus menaçants.

Estimant qu'il fallait à tout prix faire redescendre la pression, Carson s'avança.

**Carson** : Colonel. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai effectuer tout de suite les examens qui me permettront de confirmer leur identité. Faites-les escorter à l'infirmerie, et je vous dirais très vite s'ils sont bien ceux qu'ils prétendent être.

Bien que la situation restait tendue, l'intervention de Beckett fut accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement.

Sur un signe de tête de Caldwell, Carson se mit en route vers l'infirmerie suivit par Ronon et Teyla, toutefois encadrés par la sécurité. Il ne restait maintenant dans la salle d'embarquement que John, Elizabeth, Caldwell et deux gardes.

John dévisageait Elizabeth qui semblait complètement tétanisée. Inquiet, il voulu faire un geste vers elle, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que les gardes s'approchèrent de lui.

**John** : Elizabeth ?!

L'appel de son nom la ramena à la réalité. Des émotions contradictoires s'emparaient d'elle, qu'elle avait bien du mal à contrôler.

Sous le choc de le revoir, elle avait réagit si vivement en lui sautant dans les bras pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais le souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit, ainsi que sa promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne plus souffrir lui faisait regretter son geste.

Luttant de toute sa volonté pour se reconstituer un masque neutre, elle dévisagea John avant de détourner le regard et de quitter la salle d'embarquement sans un mot, sous le regard scrutateur de Caldwell et l'incompréhension de John.

…….

**Salle de briefing.**

Rodney se dirigeait vers la salle de briefing d'un pas rageur. Le fait d'avoir été convoqué sans plus de cérémonie, alors qu'il avait expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé, le mettait hors de lui. Il comptait dire à Caldwell tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Qu'importe les conséquences. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Perdu dans ses pensées rageuses, il ne faisait même pas attention aux gens qu'il croisait, ni à leurs regards.

La première personne qu'il vit en entrant dans la salle, ce fut Caldwell.

**Rodney** : Ecoutez-moi Colonel ! Je n'apprécie pas vraiment …

**John** : Alors McKay ! On ne dit plus bonjour !

Grand sourire sur le visage comme un enfant fier de sa bêtise, John dévisageait la réaction de McKay. Celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

Se retournant vivement, Rodney fixa son regard sur des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais pensé revoir. Sous le choc, il se refusait encore à réaliser que ces personnes se trouver devant lui. L'air complètement ahuri, il ne pu s'empêcher de cligner des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais ils étaient toujours là, souriants tous trois.

Interloqué, il chercha dans le regard de Carson et du colonel Caldwell la confirmation ou non de sa vision.

Ceux-ci confirmèrent ce qu'il voyait, d'un grand sourire pour Carson, d'un hochement de tête pour Caldwell.

**Rodney** : Sheppard ?

Il avait besoin de poser la question pour lui-même, bien que le message faisait chemin jusque son cerveau.

**John** : En chair et en os McKay !!!

**Rodney** : Oh mon dieu !!!!

Mais plus que l'exclamation de surprise qui étonna tout le monde, ce fut la réaction physique de Rodney : il se précipita vers ses comparses supposés disparus et attrapant celui qui était le plus proche de lui, il serra dans ses bras Ronon.

L'accolade dura quelques instants puis Rodney lâcha Ronon en l'entendant légèrement grogner.

**Rodney : **Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je… L'explosion…

Rodney semblait légèrement perdu. Il ne cessait de dévisager ses amis à tour de rôle.

**Rodney : **Non…. C'est impossible ! Je vous ai cherché…. Vous… et… j'ai trouvé vos… vos plaques.

John n'avait pas fait attention mais quand il entendit Rodney en parler, il porta sa main à son cou pour vérifier s'il les portait encore. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne les avait plus.

**Ronon : **Cela devait sûrement faire partie de leur plan.

**Caldwell : **A qui ?

**Ronon : **Ceux qui nous ont enfermés dans ces machines !

**John : **Oui parce que pendant que vous nous avez cru mort et bien nous étions… coincé dans des machines qui nous faisait croire qu'Atlantis et cette mission n'avait jamais existés.

**Caldwell : **Quelles sortes de machines ? Vous pourriez être plus précis !

**John : **Désolé mais nous ne sommes pas restés les étudier une fois sortis de là ! Ca c'est le domaine de Rodney !

Rodney restait silencieux à fixer ses amis. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser.

**Caldwell : **Qui nous dis que les machines n'ont pas fait plus que vous faire croire… ces choses ! … peut-être être vous encore sous leur contrôle.

**Beckett : **Je n'ai rien décelé d'anormal dans les examens du colonel Sheppard, ni sur ceux de Teyla et Ronon. Aucune activité technologique non plus.

Caldwell n'était pas convaincu mais ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet. Même si cela pouvait être dur à croire pour certain, il était heureux de revoir cette équipe. Mais il devait veiller à ce que retour n'engendre pas de danger pour Atlantis et ses habitants.

**Caldwell : **Pourquoi ces machines vous ont-elles gardé alors ?

John allait répondre mais Rodney le coupa.

**Rodney : **Et pourquoi pas moi ?

Ils le regardèrent tous. Il avait dit ça en baissant les yeux. Ses coéquipiers commençaient à imaginer ce qu'il avait du ressentir en rentrant seul de cette mission.

**Ronon : **Vous pensez vraiment que nous pouvons répondre à ces questions !! Personnellement, la seule chose dont j'avais envie…. C'était sortir de là !

**John : **Ronon a raison… personne n'a la réponse à ça.

**Teyla : **Il faudrait pouvoir retourner là-bas pour ça…

**John : **Hors de question que je renvoie une équipe là-bas maintenant que je sais que Rodney est sain et sauf !

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui. John voyait bien que ce qui ennuyait son ami, c'est de ne pas avoir été enfermé lui aussi. Il pouvait lire sur son visage une gravité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et que le choc de leur réapparition n'avait pas fait disparaître. Touché plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire, il choisit de se comporter comme d'habitude envers son ami, afin de ne pas le brusquer d'avantage.

**John : **Ne faites pas cette tête Rodney ! C'est parce que vous étiez bien trop intelligent qu'ils ne vous ont pas gardé !

Il eut le droit à un regard assassin de Ronon et Teyla mais il continua.

**John : **Qui pourrait manipuler un cerveau comme le votre ?!!

Rodney avait compris ce que John essayait de faire mais cela ne servirait à rien, même si cela lui apportait peut-être une petite explication. Mais le voir réagir ainsi, à la « John Sheppard », lui confirma définitivement le retour de ses amis. Il s'en trouva soulagé et heureux, bien qu'un infime sentiment de culpabilité persistait en lui, et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement s'en défaire. Le cauchemar était fini, mais il avait laissé des traces.

**Rodney : **Mouais !

**John : **Mais si vous voulez, on peut vous y renvoyer !

**Rodney : **Non, ça ira. Merci.

**Caldwell : **Je vais demander à ce que cette adresse soit effacée…

**John : **Bonne idée !

**Caldwell : **Docteur, j'aimerai quand même que vous les gardiez sous surveillance quelques jours.

Carson acquiesça.

**Ronon : **J'espère que c'est une blague ?

**Caldwell : **Pas du tout !

**Teyla : **Nous avons passé tous les tests…

**Cadlwell : **C'est l'infirmerie ou une cellule ! A vous de choisir !

**John : **J'opte pour l'infirmerie !

Caldwell les regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de les quitter, il se retourna.

**Cadlwell : **Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.

Et il sortit.

…….

Toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes. Des soldats venaient les chercher pour les emmener à bord de Dadaelus. Elle allait prendre le dernier carton et sortir mais elle vit la boule à neige de John.

C'était impossible. Elle l'avait détruite en la lançant contre le mur de son bureau. Elle avait volée en milles morceaux. Et pourtant elle était bien entière comme si rien de s'était passé….là… devant elle.

Elle la prit. Comme une envie incontrôlable, elle la secoua et regarda la neige tomber sur Atlantis. Elle était revenue… comme lui. Il était vivant. Les larmes étaient toujours présentes au bord de ses yeux. Elle déposa la boule sur la table.

Elle porta son regard à l'extérieur par la baie vitrée. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait s'y tenir même si elle avait une folle envie d'aller le retrouver et de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras et de le sentir vivant. Non… elle avait bien trop souffert. Plus jamais elle ne souhaitait ressentir ça.

**Fillette : **Suivre tes peurs ne t'aidera pas !

**Elizabeth : **Non… je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Elizabeth ne s'était même pas tourner vers elle. Un silence fit son apparition. Elizabeth se retourna pour voir si elle était seule mais la fillette était toujours là. Elle la fixait avec un regard qui la toucha. Comme si elle arrivait à lire en elle.

**Elizabeth : **Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ?

La fillette la fixa et fit quelques pas vers elle.

**Fillette : **Parce que tu ne veux pas réellement que je disparaisse. C'est toi qui veux que je reste !

**Elizabeth : **Non je veux que tu me laisses !!

**Fillette : **Tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule !

**Elizabeth : **Si !!

Elizabeth recommença à pleurer.

**Filette : **Tu sais que tu as besoin de lui…

**Elizabeth : **Je n'ai besoin de personne !

**Fillette : **Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis !

Elizabeth resta silencieuse.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne veux plus avoir mal !

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur en tenant la boule à neige dans ses mains.

……

Rodney ne bougea pas quand Carson s'éloigna. Il baissa simplement les yeux. Il avait peur d'affronter le regard de Sheppard.

Il ne savait pas trop comment amener la chose mais il le devait. Il devait s'excuser d'être partit comme ça et de les avoir abandonnés.

**Rodney : **Je… je…

Il s'arrêta. Il n'y arrivera jamais. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser et même avouer à quel point il avait été touché par leur soit disant disparition.

**John : **Je vous ai connu beaucoup plus loquace mon cher Rodney.

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui.

Rien n'avait changé. John agissait toujours de la même manière avec lui. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ?

**Rodney : **Je… je n'aurais jamais du partir. J'aurais du continuer à chercher.

**John : **Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ! Vous n'y étiez pour rien. Ils vous avaient fait croire que nous avions péri dans l'explosion.

**Rodney : **J'aurai du m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas réel…

**John : **Et comment auriez-vous pu deviner ? Tout était si réel ! Vous oubliez les plaques !

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Non, ça il ne pouvait pas les oublier.

**John : **D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…. Est-ce que je pourrais les récupérer ?

Rodney le regarda un instant.

**John : **Quoi ?... Vous vous en êtes débarrassé ?

**Rodney : **Non !! Enfin… j'ai pensé que… vous étiez déclaré mort et… Elizabeth et vous…. Alors je lui ai donné.

John resta silencieux. Rodney avait eu raison de faire ça mais il imaginait maintenant ce que ses amis avaient dû vivre. Quelle douleur les avait habités durant un moment. Surtout Elizabeth…. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu… ce qu'elle avait vécu plus jeune.

Il se concentra sur Rodney qui se tenait toujours face à lui.

**John : **Rodney… vous ne pouviez rien faire contre ces « choses ». Nous sommes tous rentrés… c'est tout ce qui compte !

**Rodney : **Mais…

**John : **Si je vous entends encore une fois de plus me dire que vous…

**Rodney : **Je ne vous embêterais plus avec ça… mais je tenais simplement à vous dire que… je… je suis heureux de vous revoir… et que… que je vous considère… comme mon meilleur ami…. Mon seul ami.

Ca y est. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant il attendait la réaction de John. Il allait peut-être se moquer de lui. John s'approcha de lui.

**John : **Ne soyez pas si modeste mon vieux…

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

**John : **Vous en avez beaucoup plus que ça ! Il faut rajouter Teyla, Ronon, Carson…

Rodney ne rétorqua pas.

**John : **Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi mon vieux ! Vous me manquiez !

**Rodney : **C'est vrai ?

**John : **Enfin… un peu.

Non John n'avait pas changé. Et il en fut soulagé.

**John : **Je… Est-ce que vous avez vu Elizabeth ?

Rodney lui fit signe que non.

**Rodney : **Je crois qu'elle a besoin de temps… pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**John : **Il faut que je la vois…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Rodney : **John !

Il se retourna.

**Rodney : **Elle vous a cru mort !

**John : **Je sais…

Il sortit.

……

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait avant son départ, c'était se retrouver face à lui. Elle s'arrêta car elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir de cette manière. Elle savait que tôt au tard, elle devrait l'affronter.

Il la rejoignit et elle se tourna vers lui en essayant de garder le contrôle. Elle eu beaucoup de mal lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Dieu comme il lui avait manqué. Il lui sourit.

**John : **Je vais commencer à croire que tu m'évites !

Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien oublié de leur relation avant sa disparition et qu'il espérait pouvoir reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais cela lui était impossible. Elle devait s'en tenir à ses résolutions. Ne plus souffrir.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai énormément de choses à faire

**John : **Je veux bien te croire mais j'espérais que tu m'accorderais un peu plus d'attention.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**John : **Je suis en convalescence et j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi.

Il avait dit cela en faisant quelques pas vers elle tout en essayant de l'enlacer, mais Elizabeth se dégagea légèrement et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Chose qu'il remarqua et qu'il trouva bizarre.

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez raison. Vous avez besoin de repos. Vous devriez aller vous reposer dans vos quartiers.

John la fixa un long moment et cela la gêna au plus haut point. Le vouvoiement avait sur lui un effet bizarre. Il avait l'impression que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Il devait encore essayer. Elle réagissait peut-être de cette manière parce qu'il était dans les couloirs.

**John : **Tu pourrais te joindre à moi ?!

Il n'aimait pas non plus la manière dont elle évitait son regard. Il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il voulait savoir quoi. Il la vit baisser les yeux.

Elizabeth était sur le point de pleurer. Elle n'arriverait jamais à lui tenir tête trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle coupe court à cette conversation.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée Colonel mais j'ai d'autres choses de prévues !

John crut un instant manqué d'air lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler « Colonel ». Que s'était-il passé en son absence pour qu'il y ait un tel virement de situation. Elizabeth se retourna pour partir mais il lui attrapa la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire.

**John : **Elizabeth… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Dans quelques minutes, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher les larmes de couler. Car elle avait souffert de sa mort mais elle souffrait aussi de devoir agir de la sorte avec lui…mais la douleur était beaucoup moins pesante que celle de sa perte. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai énormément de travail…

**John : **Pas avec moi Liz !

Elle baissa les yeux. Les larmes avaient fait leur apparition. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. De l'appeler comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à le garder à distance. Elle inspira un grand coup et se redressa. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

**Elizabeth : **Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas.

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne. John n'en revenait pas.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous… mais n'oubliez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?!

John ne comprenait pas. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

**John : **Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth : **Je ne joue à aucun jeu Colonel !

**John : **Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

**Elizabeth : **Faire quoi ?

**John : **Me tenir à distance !!

John avait haussé le ton. Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

**Elizabeth : **Nous avons fait tout les deux une erreur de jugement… je remets simplement les choses en ordre.

Elle allait s'en aller de nouveau mais il la rattrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna vivement. Pourquoi devait-il insister ?!

**Elizabeth : **Lâchez-moi Colonel ! Nous en avons fini !

**John : **Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth : **Dois-je vous donner un ordre ?

Il la regarda. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Mais son regard ne pouvait pas la trahir. Il voyait qu'elle souffrait. Il était bien décidé à découvrir pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Il la lâcha sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner et au détour d'un couloir, elle s'appuya contre le mur et laissa ses maudites larmes sortirent. Elle venait de faire une chose qui lui était insupportable mais il le fallait. Ils s'en porteraient mieux tout les deux ainsi.

……

Il entra dans le bureau sans y être invité. Après ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps en futilités. Caldwell était derrière son bureau. Il s'approcha de lui.

**Caldwell : **Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper Colonel ?!

**John : **C'est parce que je n'ai pas frappé !

Caldwell le regarda.

**Caldwell : **Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**John : **Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'avez-vous dit à Elizabeth ?!

**Caldwell : **Je vous demande pardon ?!

Caldwell s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en ne quittant pas John des yeux.

**John : **Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas profité de mon absence pour prendre le contrôle de la cité !

**Caldwell : **Dois-je vous rappeler, Colonel, à qui vous vous adressez ?!

John s'approcha encore plus et posa ses mains sur le bureau de Caldwell.

**John : **Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Vous avez peut-être pensez vous êtes débarrassé moi et bien c'est raté. Me revoilà !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

**Caldwell : **Vous avez fini ?

John ne répondit pas.

**Caldwell : **Alors c'est vous qui allez m'écouter maintenant !

Il se leva pour tenir tête.

**Caldwell : **Même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec le Dr Weir ou avec vous, je respecte votre place parmi nous… et il est vrai que j'ai assuré la permanence lors de votre disparition. Mais il a bien fallut que quelqu'un le fasse.

**John : **Elizabeth connaît très bien ce qu'elle a à faire…

**Caldwell : **Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas !

Ils se fixaient toujours.

**Caldwell : **Elizabeth ne pouvait pas assurer son poste.

John ne comprenait pas. Que c'était-il passé avec Elizabeth ? Caldwell se calma quelque peu.

**Caldwell : **Elle était très affectée par votre disparition…

John baissa un instant avant de le regarder à nouveau.

**Caldwell : **La perte d'un être cher peut vous changer totalement…

Caldwell s'arrêta et baissa un instant les yeux comme si il parlait de chose vécu.

**Caldwell : **Et peut vous faire remettre en question certains de vos choix.

Caldwell prit une lettre posée sur son bureau et lui tendit. John la prit et commença à la lire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… mais il commençait à comprendre mieux maintenant. Il posa la lettre.

**Caldwell : **Elle tient énormément à vous… et je crois que je peux dire que c'est réciproque sinon vous ne seriez pas dans mon bureau actuellement. Elle va avoir besoin de vous ! La douleur ne s'effacera pas en une journée.

Il avait déjà vu la réaction d'Elizabeth face à la mort de son père et il venait d'imaginer ce qu'avait du être sa réaction face à sa disparition et sa soit disant mort.

**Caldwell : **Alors si vous le permettez, Colonel, j'ai un rapport à terminer.

John le regarda. Il avait fait une erreur en venant ici et en l'accusant. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

**Caldwell : **Colonel…

John se retourna.

**Caldwell : **Ne refaites jamais ça ! Je mettrais ça sur le compte de votre convalescence et n'ayant pas repris votre service, je ne ferais pas de rapport… mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

**John : **Oui, Monsieur.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant que John ne sorte. Caldwell se rassit. Si la situation avait différente et les lieux aussi, il ne lui aurait pas de cadeaux. Mais ici tout était différent et il s'en était rendu compte.

……

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et elle en était heureuse. Ils allaient tous lui manquer mais pour son bien, elle devait quitter la cité. Sa demande était déjà partit au Général O'Neill et elle allait repartir avec le Daedalus.

Elle sourit légèrement en voyant Rodney et Carson une fois de plus se chamailler. Ils allaient lui manquer. Ils allaient tous lui manquer. Elle chercha John du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur confrontation de la veille.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'avança vers le rebord du balcon. Dans quelques minutes, une nouvelle année allait commencer. Un nouveau départ. Quitter tout ses amis… son travail… la cité… John… cela lui coûtait énormément. Mais c'est parce qu'elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui qu'elle partait.

Elle y avait déjà pensé lorsqu'elle avait remis en cause ses choix et ses décisions qui avaient entraîné des actions qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément. Elle avait découvert un monde qu'elle avait entre aperçu sur Terre mais dont elle faisait partit aujourd'hui. Le monde militaire… le monde de la guerre.

Tout cela prenait une ampleur différente ici. Sa place, son rôle était différent sur Atlantis. C'était ça qui lui faisait peur aussi. Toute cette inconnue devant laquelle elle devait faire face.

Elle regarda la nuit devant elle. Le ciel était dégagé. Il faisait froid mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait profiter une dernière fois de cette vue magnifique. Atlantis était la plus belle et la plus folle aventure qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu et cela allait être difficile de ne plus en faire partie.

Sa gorge se serra. C'était la décision la plus dure qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à prendre. Ici, elle avait trouvé son chemin, sa voie… sa famille… mais elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois, elle se refusait à vivre cette nouvelle perte. Autant qu'elle arrête tout avant que cela ne commence réellement.

Elle croisa ses bras un peu plus contre elle car elle voulait éviter de frissonner d'avantage mais aussi se calmer pour ne pas éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Elle entendit le décompte et sourit légèrement. Atlantis continuerait tant que toutes ces personnes se battront pour elle et elle en était heureuse.

8….7…..6

Elle était pressée et en même temps anxieuse de passer à la nouvelle année. Mais elle devait être forte et continuer à aller de l'avant… mais sans lui cela allait être difficile. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. D'un seul coup, elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et un murmure à son oreille.

**Voix : **3… 2… 1…

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à John. Contre toute attente, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Il avait planté son regard dans le sien et elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et approcha doucement son visage du sien.

Elle frissonna et avant que les lèvres de John ne touchent les siennes, elle ferma les yeux. Même si elle en avait peur, elle avait envie de ce baiser. Elle en avait peut-être besoin. Et lorsqu'il déposa son baiser, elle se sentit revivre. Ce fut bien plus qu'un simple baiser… une question de survie pour les deux.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et commencèrent un jeu lent et tendre. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent en un seul et leurs mains trouvèrent rapidement le chemin du corps du partenaire. Toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises s'envolèrent durant ce baiser et les larmes firent à nouveau leurs apparitions et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils entendirent en fond un BONNE ANNEE collectif.

Leurs visages s'écartèrent très lentement et John baissa la tête pour une nouvelle fois planter son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth.

**John : **Bonne année !

Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. John en essuya quelques unes de ses pouces.

**John : **Elizabeth… tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de t'aimer !

**Elizabeth : **John… s'il te plaît !

**John : **Non... je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me tenir à distance…

Elle le regarda. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas venant de la part de John ?

**John : **Je dois avouer que j'ai bien failli marcher.

Elle se contentait de le fixer. De toute façon elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait envie.

**John : **Tu sais ce qui m'a permis de tenir quand j'étais prisonnier de cette… machine ?

Elle le regarda. Elle avait été égoïste. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit mais elle n'avait pas pensé à la sienne.

**John : **C'est toi qui m'as aidé à tenir. Tu étais là…

Il montra sa tempe du doigt.

**John : **Tu ne m'as jamais quitté… L'idée de revenir ici et de te retrouver m'a aidé à m'en sortir et ne pas laisser cette machine avoir le dessus.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai cru que tu étais mort…

Elizabeth pleurait.

**John : **Je sais !

Il lui murmura ses mots en collant son front au sien.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi aussi !

John la regarda à nouveau. Il vit le regard perdu d'Elizabeth. Il passa sa main sur sa joue.

**John : **Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter ou de quitter cette vie… crois-moi ! Et je vais tout faire pour rester bel et bien vivant. Et j'ai plus de chance si tu es avec moi !

Elizabeth baissa un peu les yeux.

**John : **On a plus de chance tout les deux.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle avait toujours cette peur au ventre.

**John : **Tous les hommes de ta vie ne te quitteront pas Liz !

Son père était mort dès son plus jeune âge, Simon l'avait quitté…. Mais John… elle avait la sensation que c'était différent mais elle avait peur d'y croire. Peur d'être à nouveau déçue… d'être à nouveau blessée.

**Elizabeth : **Tu prends tous les jours des risques en mission… tu ne peux pas me promettre…

**John : **Tout ce que je sais c'est que te retrouver me donne la force de revenir ! Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle venait d'entendre les mots qu'elle redoutait d'entendre… ceux qui la toucheraient au plus profond d'elle-même.

**John : **Liz… je ne te dis pas que les choses vont être faciles… mais elles seront plus simples si nous sommes ensemble.

**Voix : **On vous a cherché partout !

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers les nouveaux venus tandis que John ferma un instant les yeux pour réaliser la situation. Il avait toujours une de ses mains sur la joue d'Elizabeth et il n'avait aucune intention de s'écarter surtout que maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il fit glisser sa main le long du dos d'Elizabeth et la posa sur sa hanche tout en se tournant vers les autres.

Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson et Lorne arrivèrent près du couple. Rodney se dirigea droit sur Elizabeth les bras tendus pour l'embrasser pour la nouvelle année. Mais John se mit devant elle et prit Rodney dans ses bras.

**John : **Bonne année à vous aussi mon vieux !

Rodney fit légèrement la grimace ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth qui essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient.

Le groupe se congratula mutuellement, se souhaitant à chacun une bonne année, et souhaitant tous qu'elle soit bien plus heureuse que ces derniers jours. C'était le temps des rires et de la joie. Les malheurs faisaient partis du passé.

La bonne humeur était revenue sur Atlantis, et en ce soir de fête, celle-ci brillait de mille feux.

……

John n'avait pas quitté Elizabeth de la soirée et elle n'en avait eu aucune envie. Ils avaient tous passé un excellent moment. Ils avaient échangés pas mal de souvenir de nouvel an passés sur Terre.

John ne perdait jamais le contact avec Elizabeth soit en glissant sa main derrière son dos ou tout simplement en lui prenant la main. Ils échangèrent de nombreux regards remplis de tendresse et de promesses.

Cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de leurs amis et ils en étaient heureux. Ils avaient tous vu l'état dans lequel Elizabeth avait été lors de l'annonce de la mort de John… et avait vu sa joie et son soulagement lorsqu'il était revenu sain et sauf.

Caldwell vint rejoindre le petit groupe.

**Caldwell : **Content de voir toute l'équipe enfin au complet !

Il regarda surtout John et Elizabeth.

**Caldwell : **Lieutenant Colonel, je vous rends le commandement d'Atlantis ! Le Daedalus repart demain.

Il regarda Elizabeth. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas partir avec eux… et même si il avait des points de vue différents d'elle, il l'appréciait et respectait le travail qu'elle faisait sur Atlantis.

**Caldwell : **Je vous laisse donc finir la fête sans moi ! Mais je pense que je ne manquerais à personne.

Il les salua et s'en alla. Il était déjà très tard et même si Elizabeth avait permit à la cité de fêter le nouvel an, il ne fallait pas en abuser.

**Carson : **Je crois que nous devrions tous suivre cet exemple !

**John : **Oui demain est un nouveau jour !

**Elizabeth : **Carson a raison ! Nous devrions tous aller nous reposer !

Les personnes présentes ne se firent pas prier. La fatigue se faisait ressentir.

………

Ils avaient tout les deux fait chemin vers les quartiers de John sans se poser de question. John tenait la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ils n'avaient rien dit durant tout le trajet, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des quartiers de John, Elizabeth s'arrêta. John se tourna vers elle.

**Elizabeth : **John…

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Il était attentif et attendait la suite.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée.

John parut surprit. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

**Elizabeth : **J'ai eu peur… d'un seul coup je me suis retrouvée face à mes choix et mes doutes… et puis… tu as… je… je t'ai cru mort…

Elle baissa un instant les yeux pour essayer de rependre une certaine contenance.

**Elizabeth : **Tout ce dont en quoi je croyais… tout mon monde disparaissait… j'étais perdue… je le suis encore.

John allait rétorquer mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter et de la laisser continuer.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai toujours peur… peur de m'attacher, peur de t'aimer… mais je crois que c'est trop tard. Je me suis bien trop attachée à toi et je…

Elle hésita un instant. Elle savait que c'était une autre étape dans leur relation et elle ne pourrait pas faire machine arrière.

**Elizabeth : **Je t'aime.

Le regard de John était doux et tendre à cet instant. Il avait été très touché par l'aveu d'Elizabeth. Il savait que cela n'avait été facile pour elle et il imaginait la peur qu'elle avait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Elizabeth était tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant et d'être avec lui, qu'elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent à regret. John lui sourit et ils continuèrent à avancer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des quartiers de John. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

**John : **Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter.

Elizabeth comprit qu'il ne parlait pas simplement de cette soirée. Elle lui sourit timidement. Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance mais cette peur de le perdre n'allait pas la quitter de si tôt. Mais elle avait envie de se battre à ses côtés.

**Elizabeth : **Moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. John n'avait pas envie de forcer les choses surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps. Elizabeth vit que John hésitait.

Elle prit les devants pour lui… mais pour elle aussi. Elle s'approcha de John et posa ses mains sur son torse. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant était rempli d'amour et Elizabeth fut sûre du choix qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Elle approcha lentement son visage de celui de John tout en gardant son regard planté de le sien. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante et de le sentir vivant et elle voulait lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle avait bien failli le perdre sans qu'elle lui puisse lui dire tout son amour. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

Elle déposa un léger baiser et la réaction de John fit immédiate et il approfondit le baiser tout en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Il la sentit frémir contre lui et lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque et qu'elle se lova contre lui, il s'approcha des portes pour ouvrir le mécanisme.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se détachèrent. John la regarda dans les yeux pour lui laisser à nouveau une chance de tout arrêter là. Mais Elizabeth, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, déposa un nouveau baiser.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il la guida lentement vers le lit. Leurs baisers redoublèrent et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent. Elle se cramponnait à lui en poussant de petits gémissements. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de la jeune femme et il trouva rapidement le chemin de la peau de la jeune femme.

Sa bouche aussi avait trouvé le cou de la jeune femme et lui infligeait une douce torture qui la faisait se cambrer contre lui. Il avait envie de découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps en prenant son temps. Sa peau était douce et il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de lui caresser tendrement dans le dos.

Elle commença doucement à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Elle passa délicatement ses mains sur son torse et laissa ses mains vagabonder. Elle fit glisser la chemise le long de ses épaules. Le souffle court, elle contempla l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Large, musclé, traversé d'une toison brune, marqué d'une petite cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche. Sûrement une blessure lors d'une des ses missions.

Elle passa légèrement ses doigts sur la cicatrice et lorsqu'elle le caressa doucement, il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de la jeune femme. Il pu y lire tout le désir qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans le même état. Le haut de la jeune femme retrouva bientôt la chemise de John à terre. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua les deux plaques militaires qu'elle portait autour du cou. SES plaques. Il leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

Il était troublé par ce geste. Jamais il n'avait pensé manquer à ce point à quelqu'un jusqu'à ses derniers jours. Durant de nombreuses missions sur Terre, il avait vu des hommes mourir et des familles s'effondrer de chagrins en pleurant leur mari ou leur père. Mais lui avait toujours cru qu'il n'y aurait personne pour le pleurer.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Et cette femme l'avait pleuré… mais elle avait décidé de le garder près d'elle, d'une certaine manière. La voir avec ses plaques autour du cou, lui montrait à quel point elle tenait à lui et la place qu'il tenait dans sa vie.

Elizabeth prit les plaques et les enleva. Elle regarda de nouveau John. Elles étaient à lui… et elle ne voulait plus les revoir qu'à son cou. Elle lui passa autour du cou…. Et dans la continuité de son geste, laissa ses mains autour de son et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci John répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur encore jamais vu. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils basculèrent tout les deux sur le lit. Il se redressa sur un coude et la regarda. Elle était magnifique. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main sur la joue de John et la glissa dans ses cheveux avant de se redresser légèrement pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Les mains de John glissèrent le long du corps de la jeune femme ce qui l'a fit se cambrer encore plus contre lui. Leurs corps ne formaient plus qu'un et souhaitaient aller encore plus loin. Elizabeth laissait ses mains jouer dans les cheveux de John et dans son dos. Ils se découvraient mais c'est comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus… comme si leurs corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs baisers et leurs caresses redoublèrent…. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de se sentir vivant et d'être ensemble et cette nuit, ils allaient pouvoir partager un tel moment. Un nouveau départ.

La caméra s'éloigna et fit un plan sur la vue sur la cité de la baie vitrée un peu plus loin dans la chambre de John. Il faisait nuit noire et la cité était encore éclairée par les illuminations de John.

…….

Elle se réveilla doucement et elle se rappela en quelques minutes la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle sourit timidement en repensant à tout cela. Elle se sentit encore plus heureuse lorsqu'elle sentit John endormit contre elle et son bras posé sur son ventre. Leurs jambes étaient mêlées et elle osa à peine bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Ses peurs n'avaient pas disparues, elles étaient encore présentes mais… elle avait retrouvé cette force en elle. Peut-être était grâce à John. Elle n'aurait pas su vraiment le dire. Mais la force qui faisait d'elle une leader refaisait son apparition.

Elle savait que tout n'allait pas se résoudre en un instant, que cela allait prendre du temps. Mais elle avait envie d'affronter tout cela. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait besoin de ça dans sa vie. D'Atlantis, de ce programme, de son équipe, de John… et que fuir n'allait pas l'aider. Alors il fallait qu'elle se batte pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de tenir la tête de ce programme.

Elle était lovée dos à John mais elle sentait son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle la caressa doucement. Ses mêmes mains qui lui avaient fait découvrir une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle en rougit presque. Cet homme la surprenait de jour en jour. La fillette avait raison. Elle avait besoin de lui.

**John : **Bonjour !

Elle sourit et se tourna légèrement vers lui. Elle tomba dans le regard bleu de John. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Celui s'éternisa un peu plus. Puis ils se séparèrent et Elizabeth resta le front posé contre la joue de John.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle se retourna complètement vers lui et vint placer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle avait passé une nuit magnifique et elle avait oublié toutes ses peurs dans les bras de John. Elle l'aimait et cela était devenu une force et non une peur et elle devait s'accrocher à cette force.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle vint contre lui. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il l'avait trouvé dans ses bras, il avait été heureux et il l'était toujours. Elizabeth était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de mieux et il avait bien fait de ne pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

John caressait doucement l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait durant son absence. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis mais elle devait lui dire. Son choix de quitter la tête de cette expédition n'avait pas été facile à prendre mais elle l'avait pris. Elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces et pour cela elle avait besoin de temps. Et Atlantis n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elle savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à l'accepter mais elle savait qu'il accepterait son choix. Ou tout du moins elle l'espérait. Mais elle avait assez confiance en lui.

**Elizabeth : **Je…

Il l'encouragea du regard.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai donné ma démission.

John ne parut pas étonné. Elizabeth l'interrogea du regard.

**John : **Je sais… Caldwell m'a mis au courant de ta demande.

Elizabeth se redressa sur son coude pour pouvoir voir clairement le regard de John. Celui-ci ne semblait ni en colère, ni étonné.

**Elizabeth : **Et… ?

Il la regarda tout en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

**John : **Je respecterais ton choix… mais tu dois savoir que tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à ce programme.

**Elizabeth : **John… je n'y arrive plus…

**John : **Tu es la seule à le croire ! Mais je sais que ça n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps… prends tout le temps qu'il faudra.

La réaction de John ne l'étonna pas mais ce qui venait de lui dire la fit quelque peu hésiter sur sa décision.

Elle bascula sur lui et approcha son visage du sien. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser qui ralluma la passion de la nuit passée.

……

1 semaine plus tard

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle. Samuels l'avait fait appeler lui disant que le SGC venait de prendre contact et qu'ils souhaitaient s'entretenir avec elle. Elle se doutait bien de la raison de la prise de contact du SGC et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse. Après les événements des derniers jours, et après qu'elle eut remit sa lettre de démission au Colonel Caldwell, elle avait ressentit le besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça.

Bien qu'elle n'ait eu encore aucune réponse sur sa décision, elle avait préféré laisser John aux commandes de la cité pendant quelques jours. Tout le personnel semblait avoir comprit qu'elle avait besoin de temps, et personne n'y avait trouvé à redire. Même Carson avait semblé soulagé de la voir se reposer quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de contrôle, Samuels leva les yeux vers elle.

**Samuels : **Nous avons le Général O'Neill en ligne !

**Elizabeth : **Affichez la communication !

**Samuels : **Le Général souhaite vous parler en privé Madame.

Elizabeth en parut quelque peu étonnée.

**Elizabeth : **Très bien passez le moi dans mon bureau.

Elizabeth se rendit dans son bureau et s'installa devant son écran. Quelques instants après, l'écran s'alluma et Jack apparut. En arrière plan, son bureau au SGC.

**Jack : **Dr Weir… Tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année !

**Elizabeth : **Merci Général. A vous aussi !

Jack lui sourit à sa manière. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait l'air de le préoccuper et Elizabeth imaginait très bien ce que cela pouvait être.

**Jack : **Le Daedalus m'a transmit vos derniers rapports et j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe étaient revenus sains et saufs.

**Elizabeth : **Nous aussi.

**Jack : **Vous savez que de lire vos rapports me rappellent de vieux souvenirs.

**Elizabeth : **Pas si vieux que ça Général !

Elle lui sourit.

**Jack : **Je dois dire que ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est votre dernier rapport et votre requête.

Il resta un instant silencieux. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Tout était déjà enclenché.

**Jack : **Je tiens à vous dire tout de suite que votre demande est refusée.

Elle releva les yeux, étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

**Jack : **J'ai lu attentivement votre lettre et je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Nous passons tous par là.

Il marqua un instant de pause avant de continuer.

**Jack : **Croyez-moi la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire a été de me retrouver derrière ce bureau et prendre les décisions.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou lui en vouloir. Elle était heureuse et en même temps elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de l'aventure.

**Jack : **Votre démission est refusée.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux puis les leva à nouveau.

**Elizabeth : **Général…

**Jack : **Vous m'êtes trop indispensable sur Atlantis pour que je puisse accepter… J'imagine très bien ce que vous avez pu vivre ces derniers jours et la peine que vous avez pu ressentir… mais votre départ n'arrangera pas les choses.

**Elizabeth : **C'est vrai que cela a été très dur et je ne sais pas si…

**Jack : **Si le Président et moi-même nous vous avons confiés ce poste, c'est parce que nous savions que vous étiez la personne la plus appropriée. Nous ne nous attendions pas à autre chose de votre part.

Elle lui sourit. Elle était très touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

**Jack : **Si vous ne me croyez pas, je suis sûr que le Président sera heureux de vous avoir en ligne…

Elle sourit de plus belle alors qu'il prenait le combiné du téléphone rouge.

**Eizabeth : **Ca ira, Général !

Jack la regarda.

**Jack : **Vous êtes sure ?

**Elizabeth : **Certaine.

**Jack : **Comme vous voulez !

Il raccrocha avec ce petit air fier de lui.

**Jack : **Vous devriez en parler avec le Colonel Sheppard.

Elizabeth ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler à cet instant.

**Elizabeth : **C'est ce que j'ai fais.

Elle sourit en voyant la réaction de Jack.

**Jack : **Oh ! Et… ?

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez raison… vous ne pourriez pas vous passer de moi !

Elle se demandait comment elle avait osé dire cela au Général O'Neill ? John commençait à déteindre un peu trop sur elle.

Jack sourit légèrement à la remarque d'Elizabeth.

**Jack : **Je vois… et le Colonel Sheppard m'est très précieux aussi… vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de lui…

Elizabeth se demandait si elle avait bien comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

**Jack : **… ainsi que tous les membres de votre expédition bien sûr !

**Elizabeth : **Evidemment !

**Jack : **En ce qui concerne vos autres demandes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Vous aurez sûrement une livraison express par le Daedalus.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous remercie Général.

Tout les deux avaient compris qu'elle ne parlait pas simplement de la livraison.

**Jack : **Bon et bien je vois que la situation est sous contrôle… alors je vous souhaite une très bonne journée.

**Elizabeth : **Merci à vous aussi.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et la communication coupa.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle qui avait décidé de tout laisser parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable… là voilà à nouveau assise à son bureau. Elle resta un moment à regarder son bureau vide.

Elle venait de passer par une forte période à vide et si ses amis, collègues n'avaient pas été là, elle n'aurait pas pus remonter la pente. Elle était heureuse que John ne lui ait pas facilité les choses. Il la connaissait pour savoir qu'elle était bien plus forte que cela.

Elle devait aussi remercier le Général O'Neill pour la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Cela lui avait redonné de la force et confiance en ses compétences. Il est bon quelquefois d'entendre des encouragements et du soutient, particulièrement lorsque ça vient de personnes extérieures à son entourage.

Et elle le savait. Elle était forte et elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui, que cette force, elle la tirait aussi des autres. Mais elle avait aussi ses faiblesses et elle en avait eu un large aperçu ses derniers jours. Elle avait tendance à laisser certaines de ses peurs prendre le dessus.

**John : **Désolé pour le retard !

Elle leva les yeux vers John qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle sourit à sa remarque. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas arriver ensemble en salle de contrôle au risque de faire jaser certaines personnes.

John s'approcha du bureau et s'assit comme à son habitude sur celui-ci.

**John : **J'ai manqué quelque chose d'important ?

Elizabeth le regarda un long moment avant de répondre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire.

**Elizabeth : **Pas vraiment.

Il la regarda en attendant la suite. Elle se pencha sur son bureau en posant ses bras sur celui-ci.

**Elizabeth : **Je viens d'avoir le Général O'Neill en personne… il tenait à m'informer que ma demande de démission était refusée.

John ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire. Il était heureux et ne comptait pas le cacher. Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire.

**John : **J'ai toujours admiré cet homme !

Elizabeth plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de voir plus loin que ce qu'il disait.

**Elizabeth : **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que tu en sais plus que tu ne veux en dire !

John lui sourit de plus belle.

**John : **Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tout abandonner sans rien faire ?!

De quoi voulait-il parler ?

**John : **J'ai transmis au Colonel Caldwell mon dernier rapport ainsi que mon avis sur l'éventuel changement de direction.

Elizabeth et John ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

**John : **Elizabeth, tu as tout à fait le droit de te poser des questions, d'hésiter… d'être dégoûtée par ce que nous faisons à certains moments. Nous passons tous par là… mais je me refuse à te laisser abandonner…. Si Atlantis en est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi et à ton aptitude à diriger. (Léger sourire) crois-moi si nous, les militaires, avions été à la tête de cette mission…. Cela ferait longtemps que la cité aurait disparue.

**Elizabeth : **Ce n'est pas moi…

**John : **C'est ce que je disais… Ton aptitude à diriger et à t'entourer des meilleurs font de toi une excellente dirigeante… je dirais même la meilleure. Nous avons réussit jusqu'ici ensemble… alors laisses-nous t'aider quand tu en a besoin. Même les meilleurs ont le droit de mettre genou à terre.

**Elizabeth : **Non John, je n'ai pas mis genou à terre, je me suis totalement écroulée quand je t'ai cru mort !

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait complètement craquée. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. John le remarqua.

**John : **Hey !!

Il posa sa main sur la sienne ce qui la fit lever les yeux vers lui.

**John : **Ta réaction a été tout à fait naturelle ! Et puis la cité ne s'est pas arrêtée pour autant !

**Elizabeth : **Parce que le colonel Caldwell a su prendre la relève !

**John : **Elizabeth… quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es pas toute seule ? Tu n'es pas responsable de tout et de tout le monde ? Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et même si c'est toi qui prends les décisions, tu as une équipe qui te soutient… Liz ! Même Caldwell !

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle prenait tout ça tellement à cœur, elle voulait tellement bien faire que lorsque cela n'allait pas, elle s'en voulait et était la première à se sanctionner. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait faillit faire. Quitter ce programme alors qu'il était toute sa vie. Quitter cet homme alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes. Elle caressa doucement sa main de son pouce. Elle retrouvait doucement ses forces et cela grâce à lui. Il arrivait à lui redonner confiance en elle... en eux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait toujours.

**Elizabeth : **Le Général O'Neill semble du même avis que toi !

**John : **J'ai toujours su que cet homme était quelqu'un de bien !

Elle sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Il t'apprécie aussi beaucoup !

**John : **Qu'est-ce que je disais !

**Elizabeth : **Il m'a dit de prendre soin de toi.

Il la regarda avec cet air content de lui.

**John : **Il a dit ça ?!

**Elizabeth : **(sourire) Oui.

**John : **J'espère que tu comptes suivre à la lettre ses recommandations ?!

**Elizabeth : **Absolument ! D'ailleurs, je crois que tu as rendez-vous à l'infirmerie avec le Dr Beckett pour un contrôle si je ne me trompe pas ?!

John prit son air choqué.

**John : **Alors là, tu me déçois beaucoup. Et moi qui croyais que j'allais avoir un traitement de faveur !

Elle lui sourit. Elle savait très bien qu'il disait ça pour plaisanter. Elle savait aussi que gérer leur nouvelle relation n'allait pas être simple mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Et moi qui comptait te rejoindre pour déjeuner !

Un immense sourire refit son apparition sur le visage de John.

**Elizabeth : **Mais pas avant que tu ne sois passé voir Carson !

**John : **Alors je fonce !

John se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et de sortir. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et avaient à peine remarqué leur échange.

Elle se leva et vint se placer devant la vitre donnant sur la salle d'embarquement. Il avait raison. La cité ne s'était pas arrêtée en son absence ou lors de sa faiblesse. Ses hommes et ses femmes faisaient d'Atlantis une grande cité.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le rôle le plus simple mais sur Atlantis et dans cette galaxie rien n'était simple. Elle vit l'équipe de Lorne se préparer pour une expédition. Elle devait être fière d'être à la tête de cette équipe… et elle l'était. Il fallait juste qu'elle reprenne un peu de forces.

Lorne et son équipe levèrent les yeux vers la salle des commandes puis virent Elizabeth. Lorne la salua d'un signe de tête puis il donna les dernières recommandations à son équipe.

**Samuels : **Madame !

Elle se retourna.

**Samuels : **L'équipe du major Lorne est prête pour la mission sur TX589.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une oreillette. Celle qu'elle avait laissée la dernière fois en quittant son bureau. Elle la regarda puis la prit délicatement. Elle leva les yeux vers Samuels. Il lui sourit.

**Samuels : **Content de vous revoir Madame !

Il lui fit un signe de tête et retourna en salle de contrôle. Elizabeth fixa un instant l'oreillette. John avait raison. Ensemble ils étaient plus forts. Elle mit l'oreillette et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de contrôle. Elle enclencha son micro.

**Elizabeth : **Major Lorne !

**Lorne : **Dr Weir ?!

Elle s'approcha du balcon pour pouvoir voir l'équipe. Lorne la regarda.

**Elizabeth : **Bonne chance !

**Lorne : **Merci !

La porte s'enclencha et l'équipe s'avança. Elizabeth les regarda passer le vortex et la porte se refermer puis elle se tourna vers le personnel de la salle de contrôle.

**Elizabeth : **Leur retour est prévu pour quand ?

**Samuels : **24 heures !

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à nouveau dans son bureau et à se remettre enfin à son travail, Zelenka arriva.

**Zelenka : **Dr Weir, je vous cherchais justement ! Vous savez que je suis très patient mais alors là, j'ai atteint mes limites…

Elizabeth sourit. Elle imaginait très bien le sujet des agacements de Zelenka. McKay. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne changeront jamais. Elle continua d'avancer avec Zelenka à ses côtés, qui lui contait ses malheurs avec Rodney.

La caméra s'éloigna et on vit la salle de contrôle, le bureau d'Elizabeth dans lequel elle venait de rentrer puis la salle d'embarquement. La vie d'Atlantis reprenait doucement son cours.

_**Etoile des neige, sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège les amoureux  
Ne perds pas courage, il te reviendra  
Et tu seras bientôt encore entre ses bras**_

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans les couloirs de la cité…

FIN 

108


End file.
